Unfinished Business
by danners3
Summary: Larrin contacts Atlantis for help and John and a team take a jumper to her downed ship to effect a rescue.  There is unfinished business between Larrin and John that he intends to resolve this time around.
1. Chapter 1

UNFINISHED BUSINESS

Colonel John Sheppard's disposition as he stepped into the control room that morning, was not particularly pleasant, having indulged just a little too much the previous night on Ruus wine, a rather tasty wined brewed by the Athosian people that had the rather discerning pleasure of providing a rather resounding kick. This effect, unfortunately, was felt the morning following. John winced a little as the flickering lights on the long range scanner screen caused corresponding pulses of pain to commence their personal attack on his head and cast a disparaging look at Doctor Rodney Mackay as he chose this moment to snicker slightly at John's obvious discomfort.

"A little under the weather Sheppard? Hmmm..."

"Shut it Rodney. So not in the mood for your snide comments... Just saying!" He dropped unceremoniously into a vacant seat, trying very hard to show interest in the lights showing on the long range scanner. He had received a comm this morning from Elizabeth asking him to come to the control room immediately and as she entered the room now, he flicked a slightly sarcastic look in her direction. "So, what's the emergency Elizabeth, does it involve life or death scenarios, fate of the galaxy, 'cause I need to go on the record here... motivation is going to be somewhat of an issue today."

Elizabeth's sharp glance at him held no sympathy for his self inflicted woes. "We intercepted an attempted communication earlier John. From Larrin. They're in trouble."

This managed to get John's concentration level from zero to ten in the time it took her to get that sentence out. "Larrin? And just where they hell are they? We haven't heard from them since she ditched me and my jumper in space... I have a score to settle with her..." Unbidden, her extremely sexy body, clad in it's usual attire of tight fitting and extremely alluring leather garments, topped with a head of long curling blonde hair and killer smile... oh, and those bedroom eyes... not that they had ever gotten to the bedroom... yet.

"Yeah, about that Sheppard... you never did give us the full story. However, I did get the distinct impression that she was 'hot', and that she whipped your sorry ass!" Rodney could not resist the temptation to needle him just a little, the opportunity did not always come along readily.

John got up abruptly and stood threatening over Rodney to glare down at him and Rodney lifted his hands in defense. "Just saying... Colonel."

"Cut the crap Rodney. What did she say Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was standing by the DHD now, as the chevrons of the stargate began to light up. "Not a lot John, our transmission was cut off. I think she's going to try again now..."

The gate technician waited until the final chevron was locked and the wormhole established to announce "Unschedule offworld activitation. It's a video transmission, Sir, Mam."

"Larrin?" John murmured to Elizabeth and she turned to the gate technician. "Play it, Airman."

John rose from his chair to stand in front of the monitor that would play the video transmission. "Colonel Sheppard, we need help. Our ship has gone down on a planet that is some distance from Atlantis, the rest of our fleet has scattered due to wraith activity in this part of the galaxy. Our ship is inoperable and has sustained considerable damage. We can sustain limited cloaking to shield us from the wraith who shot us down, but we have no means to get off this planet. Our supplies are limited and the wraith know we are here somewhere and are looking for us."

The transmission broke up a little then,her face becoming pixilated as connection was lost slightly. When she came back her face showed a grimace of pain and she was clutching her side. John's eyes sharpened then and he said somewhat brusquely. "Are you hurt Larrin?"

"Ahh, sympathy from Colonel Shappard, now that's a new one..." but her voice did not hold it's usual spark and he saw the pain cloud her eyes.

John swore softly. They had certainly had their differences, given how their last meeting had ended, but she had managed to get under his skin, and that made him think about the softness of her skin as he had held her, in a moment of weakness. Unfinished business. Oh yeah.

"Just give us your co-ordinates Larrin. I'll bring a team with me and some supplies, but I need your word on something..."

"What's that Colonel. Trust issues I see?"

"Still the smart mouth, well look where that got you! No, Larrin, I want your word that you will not beat the crap out of me when I get there. I may have been a gentleman last time and chosen not to hit a lady... and I use that word somewhat loosely, but if you decide to use me as a punching bag again, I may just conveniently forget that and hit your back. Consider yourself warned."

Larrin grinned then, lighting up her gorgeous brown eyes and he felt that surge of sexual desire that being around her, even when he was getting the crap kicked out of him, seemed to invoke. "Game on Colonel Sheppard. If you hit me back, it may just get... interesting. Larrin out."

The transmission ended and Rodney huffed out a pent up breath. "Ok Sheppard... wow! She IS hot. I see now why you came back with your balls tied up in knots. Did I mention she was HOT!"

"Rodney! John! Can we just stay on target here." Elizabeth was clearly frustrated at their lack of focus. "Can you organise your team ASAP? You'll need marines as well, make sure you take adequate medical supplies. Larrin is hurt, we don't know how many more of her crew are also hurt."

John pushed himself up out of the chair and went to exit the room. "Onto it Elizabeth. We'll move out in an hour."

They met in the jumper bay, Rodney had packed up some scientific equipment, scanners, sensors and other relevant equipment that would enable him to effect some repairs on the ship to help get it operational. Ronan and Teyla were there for backup, especially if wraith were in the vicinity and a team of four marines as well as Major Lorne made up the remainder of the crew. John was quiet, concerned now for Larrin. She was certainly a tough woman, and seeing her vulnerability like that, well let's just say that this was something she would not show easily or willingly.

"Ok team, ready to move out?" He took the pilot's seat with Lorne sitting in second and casting an assessing glance at John. "You ok Colonel? You seem a little distracted. I couldn't help but notice you consuming more than a fair share of Ruus last night." He turned back to Teyla who was sitting behind John. "How is it that you can consume larger quantities than anyone with no noticable result?"

John opted for silence, but Teyla's voice held a smile. "It is the wine of my people Major Lorne. I grew up drinking it from an early age. It will have less effect on me than someone who is not as used to it... someone like... Colonel Sheppard?"

John growled at her. "What is this? Pick on Sheppard day? You guys seem to forget that I am your commanding officer... ranking military officer... ring a bell anyone?"

"Oh really Sheppard, we're not going to flog that old dead horse are we?" Rodney rolled his eyes. "I am not a member of the military, I am chief science officer, therefore you do not outrank me. Case, point and match."

Ronan grinned, knowing that Rodney was only microseconds away from receiving a thumping, if the steam coming out of Sheppard's ears was anything to go by. Obviously Rodney sensed this also, as he gave an aggrieved huff and left his seat to go into the back of the jumper, muttering something about a snack.

Ronan watched Rodney leave and turned back to grin at John. "Cheer up Sheppard. You've got a gorgeous damsel in distress waiting for you...that's gotta be worth a smile."

And reluctantly a slow smile did creep over John's face as the vision of a leather clad bottom that fit rather snuggly into the palm of his hand rose into his mind, and he made himself a promise that he would not leave this time, until things had been resolved. Shifting a little uncomfortably in his chair, he acknowledged quite painfully,that there were definitely certain parts of his anatomy that needed resolution. Damn!

It was several hours later that they neared the co-ordinates that Larrin had given them and John became more alert. Their sensors had picked up wraith activity and he announced to the others that he would be bringing up cloaking and shielding functions from this point.

"Rodney, check that weapons are fully functional and power levels are still running at optimum." Flashing a hand across the controls he brought up the images of two ships. "We've got wraith cruisers to starboard and port, so we'll be going in on silent mode, slow and steady. We'll have to put the jumper down as close as we can to where Larrin has grounded their ship, then continue on foot. Rodney? Report!"

"Weapons online Colonel and power levels fully functional. We're good to go." Rodney's air of professionalism was evident now and all jest from before gone from his voice. With wraith in the vicinity, their cohesion as a team would be critical and they needed to be focused in order to complete the mission and provide backup to the other members of the team.

"Ok team, going in now, touching down in 5,4,3,2,1 and we're down. Cloaking still in place, shielding is now off. Rodney? How far away is Larrin's ship?

Rodney checked his hand held computer, an item he was almost never without. "We're looking at a half hour by foot. You couldn't have put this down a little closer?" John's ensuing glare was enough to quell any further complaints from Rodney,

They packed up their equipment and after ensuring that the jumper was full cloaked, logging it's co-ordinates on Rodney's hand held to make sure they would be able to find it again, they made their way through the semi forested area keeping a sharp on the the whine of darts that flew in a continuous pattern overhead. "Damn!" Sheppard ground out. "Hard enough that her ship is down - these wraith darts are going to make continuous runs over this terrain until they find that damn ship. The cruisers will put down foot soldiers soon, and that'll make our job just that bit harder. You know some days when you just don't wanna get out of bed? This day would be one of them!"

Rodney opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when John held up a threatening finger. "And don't bring up that damn Ruus wine again!"

"Sheppard! Up ahead." Ronan gestured to a large clearing in front of them. John activated his radio to get Larrin on a channel. "Larrin, are you reading me? Sheppard here, we need to know exactly where you are. A bit hard walking onto a cloaked ship... Larrin!"

"All right already Colonel Sheppard. Keep your pants on. I'll send someone out to meet you." and John had the good grace to flush slightly as his thoughts had been taking the direction of pants removal.

They huddled under the treeline until they saw one of the Travelers stepping out of what looked like thin air and checking to make sure there were no darts in the immediate vicinity, they quickly left the shelter of the trees and ran over to him. Turning quickly he re entered the ship, with the Lantian team right behind him.

The team strode down the familiar hallway, at least familiar to John anyway, and he grimaced a little, thinking of the last time he had been on this ship. Mostly, that involved him being a prisoner and being forced to operate the chair and some of the Lantian controls, as Larrin did not have the required gene to operate all functions of the ship. He also recalled that he had been beaten up ... just a little... by her, a woman for god's sake! He hoped that she was not feeling as violent towards them today, afterall she had requested their help this time, instead of just kidnapping him and his jumper.

Entering the control room of the ship, John saw Larrin standing at the observation window, where she had obviously been watching for their arrival. She was holding her side and John could see the blood that had seeped through the leather of her top.

"Larrin. Interesting that we meet again, and it looks like you need our help... again!" John sauntered closer, not wanting to spook her, but needing to get a closer look at her wound. He certainly didn't want to start off by rubbing her up the wrong way, he recalled vividly where that had gotten him last time. She turned and he looked into her eyes and felt that spasm of desire lace through his lower region and saw the answering flame in hers. So, he thought, not one sided...

"Colonel Sheppard. I'm trying to think of something witty to say at this moment, but I'm feeling a bit of pain here, so I might just leave the smart comments till the pain settles a little."

John reached her side and cautiously put out a hand. "Larrin. Let me take a look at that wound. Please. Then we can talk, like adults. Ok?" She faltered a little, as though she had just been staying strong until he arrived and he moved behind her to wrap an arm around her waist, carefully avoiding the wound. "Let's get you to the infirmary and have a look - wraith weapon?" She nodded, face a little pale now and John gave out some orders to the rest of his team.

"Rodney - make a start on the ship diagnostics. This is Lantian design, so you should have no problem with diagnostic interface. Larrin, is anyone else on the ship hurt?" She shook her head at the question then spoke into her radio. "Aiden, have you removed the bodies yet?" A reply crackled in her ear. "Yes Larrin, they have been put into cold storage until we reach space." She turned to John. "We lost two crew members, shot by two wraith soldiers that managed to beam on board before we had activated our cloaking device. We managed to kill the wraith, but more are out there, and it is just a matter of time before they locate the ship. We need to get it operational and out of here."

"Let us take care of that Larrin, I'll get you to the infirmary." He swung her into his arms, surprising her into silence briefly, before she began to struggle. "Put me down Colonel Sheppard. If you value your life!" He gave her a grim smile in return. "I'll take my chances Larrin, for now you're going to the infirmary and I suggest you stop trying to boss me around for just a moment and you may well realise that I am actually on your side."

"On my side? Don't kid yourself Sheppard. You just want the damn ship!" Larrin struggled harder to get down, but he gripped her tightly and left the control room, Rodney staring somewhat fascinated at their interplay, and Ronan outright grinning. John heard him murmur as he left. "Ok, so I can see why he's all hot and bothered for her... she gives him a run for his money!" but he was out of earshot for Teyla's reply.

Larrin ceased struggling for the duration of the journey, but he could see by the set of her stubborn jaw that he was going to be in for an earbashing, and maybe more, when she was feeling more herself,but he contented himself knowing he was at least doing the right thing. Reaching the infirmary, he placed her on one of the beds and went to remove the top so that he could get to the wound. Slapping his hand away, she glared up at him. "Do you mind?" she said through clenched teeth and he lifted his hands in defeat, letting her do it. She unlaced the bodice and when it swung open, he saw that no bra was worn under it and quickly dropping his eyeline to avoid staring at her rather lovely, naked breasts, he bent closer to the wound to see how bad it was. Gently probing the area, he noted the blast marks, but it had been partially cauterised so was not bleeding quite as much as it could have been.

"Supplies? I need bandages and something to clean it with so that it doesn't get infected." She didn't answer and he placed his finger under her chin to angle her head up a little so he could see her eyes. "Larrin? You still with me?"

Anger shot into her eyes again and she blurted out. "Damn it Sheppard. It hurts!"

Ahh, thought John, there is some softness amongst the steel. I shall look forward to bringing it out... just a little.

"I know sweetheart, let's just get it cleaned up then we can find some pain relief. OK?" She didn't comment on the term of endearment that he had used, but gestured to a cupboard behind them and he went quickly to gather supplies. "This is going to hurt a little, so I'll apologise now up front, so that you don't hit me in retaliation." His eyes flicked briefly back to her bare breasts and his breath hitched slightly, then his face flushed a little as he noticed that she had seen where his eyes had drifted. He applied the antiseptic to clean the wound and she hissed in pain, biting back the cry that wanted to come out. He stilled his hand a little until she had control of herself, then continued until it was done. Tears had begun to fall and he stopped briefly to brush them away and felt her face turn into his hand, into his comfort, rather than against it and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feel of her skin.

He completed the bandaging, then helped her back on with the top, covering her nakedness of which she had shown no embarassment. Helping her to sit up, he fetched some pain relief and waited until she had taken it. "Damn it Larrin. Why didn't you get one of your crew to fix your up? Your pride is going to be the undoing of you!"

"My pride is what keeps this crew alive Colonel. I cannot afford to show weakness in front of them."

"What about in front of me Larrin... hmmm?" He moved in closer then, running his hand softly across her jawline and behind her head to pull her closer and when he saw her eyes close he touched his lips to hers briefly, savouring her taste, for which he had only had a small amount last time and had spent some time, longing for more. She brought her arms up so that they tangled in his hair and deepened the kiss, groaning deep in her throat, a sound that fired the flame that had been building in the pit of his stomach. "God Larrin, I've thought about you... a lot... since we last met."

"You mean since I kicked your ass?" He felt her smile behind the kiss. "Why does everyone keep going on about that? I let you win! I'll challenge you to a rematch anyday, but this is much nicer... much much nicer..." and he deepened the kiss further, pulling her body hard against his so that they were thigh to thigh and chest to chest and she had no illusions as to the fact that he desperately wanted her."

Larrin's radio chose that moment to come to life. "Larrin! There are wraith foot soldiers outside the ship. They know it is there. Can you tell Colonel Sheppard. I am assembling a team to ..." John cut him off. "Sheppard here. Wait for me, I repeat, wait for me to get there. I'm on my way." He leaned back in for a hard fierce kiss and pulling back from her he saw the sassy smile on her face. "What?" he asked, unclipping his weapon in readiness.

"Just wondering what you would have done if we hadn't been interupted..." He came back to her then, all male and sexy eyes and she kept her eyes on him, fascinated and aroused in spite of herself.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I can promise you this. I'll make sure you find out this time." A hard look, that smouldered and shook her slightly and he was gone.

Weapons ready in the control room, John rounded up his team and the able crew from Larrin's ship and looking out the observation window they could see several wraith close to the ship, as though aware that there was something cloaked in the vicinity.

"Ok people – we'll play it this way. We have one small thing going for us at the moment, element of surprise – when that door opens, we need to hit them hard and hit them running. We'll have one good shot, then all hell will break loose, so make it count." He nodded at one of the engineers to make sure he was ready to open the door. "Rodney? How are those ship repairs going?" The radio stuttered slightly. Rodney was down in the engine room with several engineers attempting to repair some of the damage. "We've got some work to do Colonel. Crystals to replace, recalibrations to do, and I think the hyperdrive has sustained some serious damage. I need time, and I don't need interuptions."

"Testy..." murmured John, and turning swiftly, noticed that Larrin had entered the control room and was holding a weapon. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Larrin tipped her head up arrogantly and lifted her weapon. "Where the hell do you think Colonel? I'm not just gonna sit here and let you have all the fun... I'm not that kind of girl."

Hearing Ronan snicker, John shot him a sarcastic look before turning back to Larrin. "You're in no condition to go out there and fight. Stand down Larrin, do what you can in here, but leave us to handle the wraith."

She sidled up to him, brown eyes locked onto his and trailed a fingernail down the side of his face, then lightly slapped his cheek. John grasped her arm tightly. "Larrin, I'm serious!"

"As am I Colonel. You are not my commander, and cannot give me orders." Taunting him slightly now, he ground his teeth, pushing his face close to hers. "I ought to take you over my knee..."

"And what Colonel? Save your threats till you have the balls to carry them out... Let's go people!" She nodded at the engineer to open the doors and cocking a cheeky smile at an extremely angry John, she took up formation with the others and readied herself for the attack.

"Damn women" he muttered. "Can't live without them... but by god, there's certainly no way in hell that you can live with them!"

The doors opened and they hit the ground running, fanning out in formation and immediately firing. Several wraith were taken down immediately and John knew that there would be larger groups of foot soldiers nearby who would be drawn by the weapons fire.

"Ok, spread out everyone, a hundred meter radius. Make it count."

They kept moving both forward and outward, picking off as many of the foot soldiers as they could and after an exhausting hour, they fell back to the ship to regroup and replenish amunition. Rodney was now in the control room and had one of the control panels apart, and several crystals removed.

"Rodney! Status report please."

Rodney held up one of the crystals. "A little trouble with this one Colonel. It controls the hyperdrive. Everything else is fixed and back on line. I don't have a replacement crystal, and without hyperdrive, there is no way you'll outrun those wraith cruisers up there."

Larrin, holding her side again spoke up. "We could just stay cloaked and shielded and take a slower trip to a planet where we can get a replacement crystal."

"If Atlantis was closer, we could easily get there and back with a new crystal, but we're almost twelve hours there and back and we can't leave the ship on the ground that long." Rodney looked at Larrin, then flicked a glance at John.

Wincing a little in pain, Larrin sat down in the control chair. "Sheppard! Why don't we follow you back to Atlantis – your jumpers don't travel in hyperspace anyway, and we can get a crystal there, then be on our way. Win, win – wouldn't you say?"

John grumbled. "Win, win? You win, yeah – where's the win for us?" And he was unprepared for her rising from the control seat coming up to him to press herself close and whisper "you get to spend a few more hours in my company..." Ronan hearing her whisper, roared with laughter. "Ahh Sheppard, she's got you by the balls my friend!"

John looked down into Larrin's face amused at her boldness. "Well in that case, by all means. That'll give us time to complete our... business." He gripped her hips and pulled them in close so that she was molded to him and whispered "you wanna play with fire Larrin, wear a fire proof suit. I'd hate to see that pretty face get burnt" and was rewarded by her delighted chuckle.

Rodney got the engines online, then Major Lorne and the marines fell back to the jumper to fly it home. John and the rest of him team would remain on Larrin's ship, with John taking the control seat, after just a small squirmish with Larrin, which he managed to win this time... just.

Larrin pace restlessly around the control room as he took the ship up and waited above the planet to rendevous with the jumper. "Will you sit down already! You're making me nervous."

"Nobody flies my ship. This is my baby – you've been dying to get your hands on it – what's to stop you dumping us out along the way and stealing it..hmmm?"

"Larrin – if you're going to keep this up the whole way, I'm going to have to knock you out and tie you up, just to get a little peace and quiet around here. I am NOT going to steal your damn ship – you're going to have to trust me at some point. I came because you called, because you needed help. Now I suggest you go to your quarters and get some sleep – when did you last sleep Larrin? You look exhausted! Teyla? Can you check her wound and make sure she heads off to get some sleep?" Teyla nodded to John and spoke quietly to Larrin, so as not to alarm her.

"John is right Larrin. You are exhausted and will be of no use if you do not get some rest. It will be several hours before we arrive back at Atlantis." Larrin looked at Teyla, ready to do battle, then appeared to slump slightly in defeat. "I will go and rest." she looked sharply at John and he widened his eyes at her.

"For god's sake Larrin, go already! I won't let anything happen to your ship. Trust me!" Narrowing her eyes at him slightly, she left the room with Teyla following behind shaking her head.

When the women had left, Ronan let out a bark of laughter. "Sheppard! You've got her under your skin man, and bad! What're you gonna do about it?"

Moving restlessly in his chair he muttered "I know what I'd like to do about it, but that may have to wait awhile... unless you're up for flying this ship?" He looked hopefully at Ronan who shrugged. "I would Sheppard, but I happen to be missing the required gene... as you well know!"

"Damn! Then I guess it's going to be a painful trip..." and he shifted again, wishing to god that his pants were just a little looser.

John set the Lantian vessel down on one of the piers when they arrived in Atlantis and as the rest of the team prepared to disembark, he went to Larrin's quarters. She had not reappeared since leaving them for a rest partway into the trip and keying open the door, he stopped just before entering. She had fallen into bed wearing the same clothes and her hair was spread out over the pillow and sleep had softened the sometimes harsh lines of her face. She was a beautiful woman and he felt that familiar pull in his stomach. Drawn to her now, he moved into the room and sat down carefully on the bed beside her, a bad move he suddenly realised, because before he knew it he was on his back and she had his arm twisted up behind his head.

"Ow! Will you stop that! Larrin!"

"Well, don't sneak up on a girl when she's sleeping. Have you no manners Sheppard?".

Sitting astride him, she looked fierce and... sexy, oh yeah, extremely sexy and she felt the moment that his attention shifted as did his body. She chose not to move and watched as desire darkened his eyes. "Are all earth men so driven by that particular part of their anatomy Colonel Sheppard?"

"You can call me John... afterall, we're a little more than just acquaintances now... given the position you have me in at the moment... hmmm? And no, not all earth men are driven by that particular part of their anatomy... for some, the stomach is a far more important part!"

At her frown, he shook his head. "Never mind... but if you're not going to get off me, you're really going to have to think about removing some of your items of clothing, and mine, because I'm getting to the point where breathing is becoming extremely difficult."

She released his arm then, and after an exaggerated shake, he brought it up to caress the skin that showed between her top and the waistband of her pants, feathering his fingers out to span her small waist. Getting no resistance from her, he began undoing the fastenings on the top, and at last her breast were exposed and he could cup them in her hands and watch her eyes darken as her head came down to claim his mouth in a fierce kiss. "Point of no return Larrin. This gets finished – now!"

She did not reply, but sat up slowly, her long hair spilling over her shoulders and his hands reached down now to undo the fastenings of her pants.

"Ahh Larrin, you've been in my mind since the last damn time … this one's gonna take a little while to get you out..." He rolled out from under her and proceeded to remove the remainder of their clothes, until she lay naked and stunning on the bed, her hands caressing all parts of his body, greedy and consuming and he closed his eyes.

"Colonel...John..." she amended as she saw the argument about to form on his lips. "Is it necessary to talk so much...I am sure there are other activities you could be doing with your...mouth?" Her eyes closed seductively and he gave a chuckle, dropping his head to begin trailing hot and greedy kisses down the length of her body, flickering over her hip, down the length of her gorgeous legs, then making a fiery trail up the inside of one leg. She sighed, starting to move restlessly on the bed and his hand followed where his mouth had gone, all silky skin and fiery textures and moving upward towards her mouth once more, he positioned himself over her so that she could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

"John? Are you waiting for an invitation...hmm?" Her eyes had slid open at his hesitation and now her hands travelled down his body again, to rest arrogantly on his manhood, following his shape and eliciting a groan from him. "Easy girl... this has been a long wait, let me enjoy it." and she pulled herself up slightly so that she could join him in a fierce kiss that tingled from lips right through to the tips of his toes. Her eyes slightly hooded now, she ran her free hand down the side of his face, feeling the rasp of a day old beard growth and smiling as his cheek turned toward her hand, to savour the touch more fully. And her other hand was busy as well, still working some magic on his now aching manhood until he groaned, nudging his thighs apart and staring down at her until she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Look at me Larrin." She did, query in her eyes. "I want you to look at me when I make you mine!" and he drove into her then, all hot fire and aching desire and she cried out. He stilled momentarily, then took up a rhythm which she was immediately able to match, driving them both inexplicably toward that brilliant light that shone brightly at the end of the tunnel. She followed him, stroke for stroke and still he looked into her eyes, watching them cloud with passion as she reached her climax and it was his name on her lips as she arrived there first, only moments before he did.

Light and pin points of sparks shot behind his eyes as he closed them briefly before gently lowering himself on the bed beside her, mindful of the wound at her side. Pushing his face into the side of her neck, his hand continued it's restless quest, until he felt her begin to quiver again, then sigh his name as she found another, more gentle release. Her fingers then feathered in his hair and she dragged his head up slightly so that she could look down into his drowsy, oh so sexy, eyes.

"So John... unfinished business... hmmm?" John turned his face back into the soft skin of her neck and she felt the vibrations as he laughed and the rumble of his voice as he replied.

"We've got say, another thirty minutes before they bust down this door here to see if you've managed to kill me in a fit of temper... so I say we make the most of that time Larrin – and I'm also thinking that having you once is certainly not going to finish any business that I have in mind..."

Larrin hugged him delightedly, acknowledging that he had gotten under her skin as well. "So get on with it already!" And he proceeded to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2 Help from an Expected Quarter

_**Author's Note: This is a second part that I have done in response to a request from a reader, so I'll dedicate it to her - sheppardlover928 - this one's for you! You've got great taste in men...**_

HELP FROM AN UNEXPECTED QUARTER

It was certainly longer than an hour before anyone came looking for them and John made sure that every minute of that precious time was used productively and wisely. He had thought somewhat foolishly, that once would be enough with this woman. _Once? Are you serious Sheppard? She's under your skin... her scent, the feel of her skin..._ and he ran his hand again, down the satin of her leg, hearing her sigh against him, curled into his chest with her hair fanned out across the pillow.

"Larrin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you ever get sick of always being on the move, always looking over your shoulder for the wraith or any other enemy who wants your ship, your supplies, or has just got a serious case of pissed off? Don't you want to live somewhere, where you can walk outside your door in the morning, and feel the sun on your face?"

Larrin's giggle tickled his chest and she sat up, looking down at his face, her fingers idly tracing down his chest, and lower... He caught her hand, reading her intentions in her eyes, the quick spark of hunger that fired without thought.

"Larrin... let's talk awhile... besides, it's a little different for men. We need a little time to... recuperate. Especially after the third time... or was it the fourth?"

"Whose counting John? Mmmmm, I love the feel of your body... you wanna talk? Is this an expected custom in your world after a man and woman enjoy one another as we have done? She pushed herself off the bed, energy beginning to thrill through her and John was mesmerised by her warrior stance, tall and strong and unashamed of her beautiful body and he felt again, the stirrings of need, but pushed them away... for now.

"I want to know more about you Larrin... your people, why you do what you do? Your childhood, how you grew up... Is that so strange?"

She picked up her clothes and began to dress, her glance flicking down to him from time to time as she laced the bodice and sat back down on the bed to pull on her boots. "John – we both wanted one another... needed one another. Have done since we met. I have no time in my life for a man of any permanence... this is all I need. If you're happy to fill that need from time to time, and you happen to be in the same area of space as me, then by all means, I'll be waiting. Don't look for anything more John."

She bent down and dropped a kiss onto his cheek, then drifted lower, finally pulling away with real regret. "I need to go and see about getting this hyperdrive fixed. You'll see yourself out?" She didn't wait for an answer, simply left the room, letting the door slide closed behind her. John did not move for a few minutes, closing his eyes to try and make sense of the woman whom he had just spent an extremely pleasurable hour with and shook his head. _The shoe's on the other foot Sheppard. How many times have you done the exact same thing to a woman? Not so much fun, when you're the one left alone in the bed..._

He heard footsteps in the hallway outside and Ronon's deep voice through the door. "Sheppard! Time to get your butt out of bed. I just saw Larrin, looking like she's just had a real sweet time, and I need to warn you... Elizabeth is starting to get a little pissy about the fact that you didn't make it to the debrief. I told her you were otherwise engaged and that didn't go down so well..."

Ronon pushed open the door, catching John just as he pulled up his pants and threw on his shirt.

"Damn it Ronon, no privacy?"

"You've had your fair share of privacy Sheppard. Maybe you could share some with the rest of us!"

Ronon lounged against the wall as he pulled on his shoes.

"Keep your hands off her Ronon... I mean it. I don't share my women – go find your own!"

"I'd say that one lives pretty free Sheppard, and you'll have a hard time putting a brand on her. So put down the branding iron and enjoy the heat. When these repairs are done, she'll be out of here – you know that..."

"Ahhh, let's just get outta here Ronon. I need to eat and I need to avoid Elizabeth for a little while. She asks too many questions and this is one mission report that is going to have more holes than swiss cheese – if you know what I mean!"

They made their way back companionably toward the city going straight to the mess to pick up some food before Elizabeth managed to track him down and waylay him. The view that met him as he entered the mess managed to sour his mood slightly. Larrin was seated at one of the larger tables with a tray of food in front of her, and seated around her, were male personnel of varying descriptions, ranging from marines, to gate technicians. She had effectively generated a flock of eager, testosterone charged males and if John's disposition had been slightly better, he would have been amused to watch the preening of male feathers as they all sought to attract the female bird. And damn, she was one fine looking bird.

Hearing Ronon chuckle beside him, his mood soured further. "What did I tell you my friend? She's a free agent, always will be, no matter what went down between the two of you..."

John went straight to the coffee machine and made himself a cup, before filling up a tray with food. He chose not to join Larrin's group, preferred to sit on the other side of the room and watch her, scowling into his coffee, hearing the laughter as the men outdid themselves to tell jokes and stories. Once or twice he felt her gaze touch on him, felt the scorching of heat, but once, he caught her eye and the energy sizzled across the room._ Damn it, one look and I'm toast... Jesus John, get it together!_

His mood soured further when Elizabeth walked in, looking extremely cross, and made a beeline for his table. Standing looking down at him with hands fisted on hips, he looked up, waiting for the inevitable. He was in trouble, that much was clear. "Nice of you to join us for the debrief Colonel Sheppard!" He winced a the formal address, another sign that she was pissed. "I seem to recall that it is base policy to conduct a full debrief as soon as possible after a mission, unless there were extenuating circumstances. I don't believe that these circumstances existed, do you...hmmm?"

"I was... busy." John growled, feeling a headache start to blossom behind his eyes.

"Ah yes, I've heard rumours about just how 'busy' you were Colonel and I'm not particularly impressed." She flicked her glance at Larrin, who was now watching them with open fascination.

"Yeah, well... needs, if you must know... and do I really have to go into this here?" John pushed his chair back from the table, quickly gulping down the last of the coffee.

Taking his in slightly dejected posture and able to read the situation quite clearly judging by their respective places in the room, Elizabeth decided that he had been punished enough. "The reason I came to find you John, was not just to give you a hard time. I need you to take a team to P2L391. We have a situation developing there, that could get ugly if we don't put a lid on it now. There are insurgents from another trading world that have decided certain policies in place, are no longer valid and have taken a group of hostages in an effort to get their point across. The settlors in the village contacted me and consider them dangerous and have asked for our help in containing what could potentially turn into an explosive situation." She paused, noting the interest in his eyes.

"Do they have weapons Elizabeth. P2L391 is a peaceful planet if my memory serves me correctly."

"Yes John, it appears this small group of insurgents have brought their own weapons from offworld. This needs to be handled delicately – they don't want us going in there guns blazing and showing a terminal show of force. I thought Ronon and Teyla, being from this galaxy and understanding how these small uprisings occur, would be better equipped to handle things..." she cast a considering glance Larrin's way.

"Larrin and her crew – they would fit right in – do you think they would be interested in joining the mission? Rodney is out of action thanks to being tied up repairing their hyperdrive and her crew, are effectively at a loose end while the repairs are being done. She asked me earlier how she could repay us for these repairs, as they had nothing effective for trade. Service for service?"

"Now Elizabeth, I'm not so sure about that. They are effective fighters, I've seen them in action and Larrin is a good leader, but a team player and with me in charge? Maybe not such a good mix of dynamics. We work well together in some areas... if you get my drift... but she won't take my orders, that I can tell you!"

"I'll talk to her John, tell her that we need her help. Perhaps if it comes from me?" She went to leave, then turned back. "This business between you... will this affect your being able to run mission together?"

"Let's get one thing straight Elizabeth. Firstly, I'm a professional, whatever is between us, it won't affect how I do my job. And secondly? We won't be running the mission together! She'll be a team member, with me in charge – giving the orders! If she can't take them, then she won't be on my team. Perhaps you'll need to make THAT clear to her..."

Elizabeth gave him a 'look', then nodded once before moving off. _Damn, he was going to get that woman out of his head. They had gotten all that sexual tension out of the way, out of his system – time to move on and do his damn job. And it certainly didn't look as though what they had shared would be affecting any of her decisions..._ and casting another sour glance at her table, he felt the heat of her gaze as her eyes followed him out of the room.

They all met up in the gate room two hours later. John carried additional tactical vests for Larrin and her crew and he tossed them over to their little group, standing a little away from the assembled Atlantis personnel. Quite frankly, John was surprised that Larrin had agreed to this plan, but trade was an integral part of how their lives worked, and if they had nothing further to trade for the services that Atlantis was providing in terms of ship repair, then they would be forced by their code of honour to provide any other service, within reason, that was asked of them. He assumed that she would think this a simple walk in the park, a quick way to pay off her debt.

He wandered over to her now, noting the distaste on her face as she held up the tactical vest. "So John, protection? We've not needed this in the past, we have our weapons... save these for your ladies..."

Anger warred with need when he saw the fire in her eyes, and he gripped her wrist, tight. "I give the orders here Larrin, I'm sure Elizabeth made that more than clear. These vests are a base regulation and as you are a part of my team for this mission, you will comply with base regulations. Put the damn vest on – or are you worried it will hide your considerable... assets..." He used the grip on her wrist to pull her closer to him, watching the spark in those eyes flash ominously and feeling the corresponding fist punch it's flame into his gut and his eyes flicked down to her.. assets, heated gaze centred possessively on them.

"Back off John. Your bullying tactics won't work on me, you damn well know that. Give me the damn vest then, I'll wear it if it stops you getting your underwear in a knot." She leaned in close, teasing him with her nearness. "You seem tense... Colonel. I thought we would have worked out all those … knots..." and running a finger suggestively down his lips, she turned, shrugging into the vest as she moved away from him and toward the stargate. He mentally counted to ten before turning to follow, willing his lower extremities to settle down to a more manageable level and thinking about great staggering walls of ice... ice and more ice.

The arrived on the other side of the gate, the planet designated P2L391 in the ancient data base and made their way promptly into the village to talk to the leader who had contacted Elizabeth. From what John could recall of this planet, and he certainly had difficulty in bringing up any relevant information as they had had very little to do with them, it was extremely peaceful, did not condone violence nor the use of weapons amongst it's people. A live and let live policy that had served them reasonably well over the years, their main source of trade from their planet was the mining of a high grade mineral that was found in reasonable abundance and mined by the people of the village.

Their leader was named Andon and he met them as they entered the village, briskly providing them with the details as to what had occurred. John noted that Larrin looked bored and supposed that this was not as exciting as flying blind through the galaxy from one location to the next, never really knowing what you would find when you arrived there. Briefly he wondered whether he could live like that, then gave a mental shrug. He had his life and for the most part, it worked well for him.

He focused on Andon, as he relayed the necessary information to them. "They wished to trade weapons with us Colonel Sheppard. Our policy throughout our trading alliances is quite clear. We have no need of weapons on this world and do not consider them as part of any trade. I gave our usual answer, told them the acceptable forms of trade and they left and we did not hear from them again. Until yesterday. Six men came through the stargate fully armed, captured six of our woman and have taken them to the mines. They are holding them hostage down below ground and they have demanded that we complete the proposed trade, however, now the terms have changed. They will exchange the requested amount of mineral, but instead of weapons, they will give us back the women."

"I'm curious Andon. Why didn't you just agree to the trade, give them the mineral and get your women back? That would have been the end of it?"

John heard Larrin muttering something and turned to give her a look. "What?" she whispered. "Am I not entitled to an opinion? This is an easy job. Go in, shoot the miserable bastards, get the women, job well done. Hey, maybe there'll be a reward?"

"Larrin, shut up!" To Andon he said "So, why exactly did you contact us if you are against the use of weapons? Surely you know that we are not going to go in without using or threatening to use them? I must admit to be just a little confused as to your agenda here."

Larrin bit her tongue, wanting to make another comment, but saw the angry set of John's shoulders, and refrained from doing so. She did not refrain however, from huffing an impatient sigh. As far as she was concerned, these people deserved everything they got, needing to man up and take a more proactive stance in the defence of their world.

While waiting for Andon for formulate a response, John came up behind Larrin and she felt his hand dig somewhat painfully into her hip as he dropped his mouth so that his words were for her only. "Will you keep your damned opinions to yourself? You are here as support only, leave the talking to me. Are we clear on that?" His lips brushed her ear and he felt her shudder and his fingers dug deeper into her hip to still her. "I take it that's a yes then..." and moved away from her, but not before he heard her whispered response. "...bastard..."

Andon eyes had been flickered between them, obviously fascinated by their interplay while Ronon and Teyla had rolled their eyes. Andon responded to John's questions, his voice quiet. "I realise that you will go in there with your weapons, I cannot stop you from doing that and it would not be fair to do so, given that they hold weapons themselves. It is our policy not to use them, and it is also our policy not to give in to bullying demands. If we agreed to their demands this time, it is likely that they would try again, and the demand would be of considerably higher value that this time. It needs to be stopped by a third party, so that they acknowledge we have outside protection and are not completely defenseless."

John was beginning to get impatient also – Andon was a little too calm for his liking, so motioning his team with a hand movement, he told them to move out in the direction of the mines. Pulling Larrin back slightly so the two of them took up the rear, he said quietly to her "I need you to behave when we get to the mines. Just remember who is in charge of this mission. I give the orders, you obey, regardless of whether you agree with them. Compromise this mission in any way, and I'll have you bent over my knee so quickly, that lovely backside of yours will be smarting for a week. And that's a promise you can take to the bank, sweetheart."

Larrin's smile as she went to pass him, heading up the front of the group was more than just a little sexy, and he hand brushed a part of his anatomy rather suggestively as she pushed past and he had to close his eyes briefly as the image of that lovely backside rose in technicolour across his mind's eye. _Resolved or unresolved.. getting harder and harder to tell._

The mine entrance was around a half hours walk from the village and when they reached it, John called a halt to the group.

"Ok, I want two of you stationed out here as backup and lookout,make sure that nobody comes out or in that isn't one of us. Larrin, choose two of your men to take positions on either side of the mine, the rest of you, we go in quietly. We don't know where they are in there..." he unfolded a sheet of paper that Andon have given him, being a rough bluerpint of the mine area. Pointing to an area in the centre, he looked up. "I would assume that they are being held about here, given that it has the largest area, and there is more than one access in and out. Any of these other areas have limited access and that would jeopardise a quick escape should this become necessary."

Larrin sidled up close to him to look at the map. "That's pretty high grade mineral in there. I'm thinking that in return for this little job, we help ourselves to a supply of it. What do you say? This will help our trade position once our hyperdrive is fixed. Hmmm?" John grabbed her wrist and held firmly. "You will not take any mineral from that mine Larrin – is that clear? It has not been offered to us, and Elizabeth has likely made suitable arrangements with these people for trade. You will not interfere. I'm serious! If necessary I'll be checking your pockets when you leave the mine and if I find that you have taken anything that doesn't belong to you, well, let's just say, I have my own code for dealing with thieves, one you might not find so pleasurable." He held her wrist tightly, looking into her amused eyes and wanted to give her a swift boot in the backside for her insolence, and wanted to do something else as well... god, did he ever! And feeling just a little ashamed at this, he threw her hand away from him in self disgust, turning to put the mine blueprints back in his pocket and leading the way into the mine.

Ronon had closed in behind him. "Don't let her get to you man. You know that she deliberately winds you up? You are an easy target, leave yourself wide open."

"Thanks for the advice Ronon... next time I'll ask for it if it's needed."

"I'm thinking you probably get off on it John... I know she certainly does!'

"Enough Ronon.. but yeah, she certainly knows how to get me going... in more ways than one."

Ronon's soft chuckle echoed down the mineshaft as they moved underground. Teyla chose not to comment. She saw the sparks flying between the two of them and wondered if perhaps they may be a danger to have down in the mine, with high grade weapons ore. And hoped that they could keep that heat firmly contained until they had least reached the surface again.

They had to pause several times to check the blueprints to make sure they were heading in the right direction. It was pitch black down there, where lanterns had been placed previously, these were now dark and had likely been sabotaged by those who were already down here. Flashlights cast a measure of light in that darkness, but this far below ground, one did not need to have any phobias.

Larrin brushed up beside John in the darkness at the next point where they had stopped, and she applied a pressure, keeping it there until he felt for her hand in the darkness. Feeling her squeeze it slightly, he understood that this darkness was getting to her a little bit, so pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her body as it rubbed against his. He dropped his mouth to her ear. "Ok?"

Her response was to nestle in closer and a warmth flooded through him. _Not so tough after all sweetheart, another little layer of your sassy nature I can peel away. I want to see the woman underneath, not the layers of tough that you use to cover up the real you. I'll know you one day Larrin, that I can promise you. I may have to spend some time wearing you down, but I'll do it. I think it could be worth the ride._

They continued on into the darkness. Larrin remained close to him this time and under the cover of darkness, he kept hold of her hand. Quiet voices could be heard up ahead, and John stopped suddenly in the tunnel, feeling Larrin come up hard against him, and her other arm wrapping around him to band across his stomach. She tucked her face against the back of his neck, nuzzled briefly, before pulling away as he turned to whisper back. "They're up ahead. We've got two entrances to cover, so I need you Ronon, to take two of the men and double around to the other entrance, just where I pointed it out at that fork back there. That will effectively block their exit. Larrin, you and Teyla along with the other two, follow me. Remember, we prefer not to use weapons. This is a mine, with weapons grade ore, we can't be setting any sparks against that ore as it it likely unstable. Understood?"

The group separated and John's group reached the entrance to the cavern before Ronon's group as they had had to double around to get back to it. John, watching from the entrance, caught the flicker of movement in the other tunnel at the same time as one of the men in the cavern did, and the cry went up. John brought up his weapon and saw Ronon do the same, calling into the cavern. "Let the women go, they are not a part of this. If you want to negotiate, it won't be with innocent people and weapons. Let them go, then we'll sit down and try to sort this out. No casualties."

One of the men, obviously the spokesman, separated himself from the group, laughing.

"Surely you jest? Why would we let these hostages go? We came for ore, in large quantities. We shall take it. The women will only be returned once this agreement has been reached. I'm sure you are a reasonable man. I see that you carry weapons, therefore assume you are not from this world?"

"We have been called in by Andon. He may not condone the use of weapons by his people, but he has sanctioned our use of them in getting his women back. This is a protected planet, under the protection of the ancients and Atlantis." He heard the hitch of the man's breath as he digested this information.

"You are Colonel Sheppard? I have heard of you. Indeed. And you proclaim to be a protector of this world? That is indeed interesting. It would bring me a great price if I were to hand you over to certain interested parties. There appears to be a price on your head Colonel Sheppard. That perhaps makes you a more valuable commodity than this ore here. Perhaps we can come to a new arrangement..."

Larrin had had enough of the verbal sparring and pushing past John, stepped into the cavern with her energy weapon held out, trained on the man who had been speaking. The other men in the cavern, immediately stepped out and surrounded her and John had no choice, but to follow suit. "Damn it Larrin..." he whispered as he came up to her. "You are going to feel the back of my hand when we get out of this."

"This talking was getting us nowhere John. Time for some action." Distracted, she missed the weapon that was trained on her and fired and John, hearing the discharge, grabbed her, throwing her to the ground as it shot past, and hit him straight in the shoulder. The blast knocked him down immediately and blackness rose up and winked seductively on the edges of his consciousness, the pain in his shoulder from the energy blast intense, then overtook his as he spiralled down briefly. Ronon erupted from the other side, weapon firing, and after that it was a symphony of noise and action. Teyla moved immediately to the women, freeing them from their bonds, and keeping them low to the ground in the near darkness, darkness that was only punctuated by the weapon blasts. She saw that three on the insurgents were down, while three remained upright and firing. Ronon had crept around behind one of them, and using one powerful arm, he grasped his around the neck in a choke hold, holding tightly until the interupted flow of oxygen to his brain caused him to pass out.

Larrin had crawled over to where John had fallen, and was patting around in the dark, trying to locate where the weapon blast had hit him. She had seen him go down, heard his shout of pain, and knew that this was her fault and that she would have to deal with his punishment and his anger when this was over. _If this is over_ she thought_. I don't know the level of his injuries. Please don't let anything happen to him, hell I'm just starting to get to know him, develop feelings for him. Really? Oh God, yes really... Oh how the mightly have fallen..._

Her hands moved upwards, found his face and softly cupped his cheek moving her mouth down to brush a kiss along his. "John... John...can you hear me? Please answer me?" She felt tears fill her eyes, and removed a hand to brush them away impatiently. Heard Ronon at her back as he moved around behind her, having despatched the last of the insurgents. Teyla had begun taking the women back through the tunnels.

"Where is he hit Larrin? How bad is it?"

"I don't know Ronon, I can't find the wound in the dark... damn it." She dashed the tears away again, and Ronon heard in her voice that she was crying and raised a mental eyebrow. Perhaps he had been wrong about her. _Ok Sheppard, maybe I was wrong.. she does seem to care about your sometimes annoying neck... better not blow this one..._

Ronon crouched down beside them, fishing around for one of the flashlights that had gotten dropped in the skirmish. He shone the light on John, found the wound on his shoulder. It was a severe one, but had been partly quarterised and there was little blood and also partly protected by the tactical vest. He ripped open a field bandage from his tactical vest and placed it over the wound and saw the look on Larrin's face.

"That's why we use the vests Larrin. They carry all sorts of emergency supplies for times just like this, and also gives protection from the energy weapons. If he hadn't been wearing it, this wound would likely have been fatal. I felt the same way that you did when I first went on missions and I chose still,not to wear one. But I do acknowledge their use. He'll be ok Larrin."

Ronon bent to pick John up to get him out of the cavern, but John gripped Larrin's wrist. Her hand still rested on his cheek and he opened his eyes and she saw the anger in there. "This is the sort of idiotic move I fully expected fom you Larrin, and look where it got us. I hope you're happy now!" He pushed her hand away, allowing Ronon to help him up, wincing when he got to his feet and could look down at the wound, now covered by a field bandage.

"I'm gonna kill her Ronon." Larrin had turned and left the cavern, not wanting to face John's anger.

"She's trouble, irresponsible, annoying trouble. I won't go on abother mission with her. She's dangerous, disregards rules, and flouts authority. Unacceptable behaviour in the field."

He had gotten John to his feet and was helping retrace their steps back through the darkened mine tunnels. "A lot like you then John?"

John's reply was a grunt of pain.

Teyla and the members of Larrin's crew had taken the women and the insurgents back to the village by the time that Ronon and John had managed to get out of the mine shafts. Larrin was waiting for them outside, leaving against the entrance to the mine, but one look at John's face and she chose silence. She knew that he was angry.

Ronon risked a glance at her, and felt just a little sympathy. Her intentions were good and he knew that in the same place, he would have done the same thing. Larrin and him, well they were cut from the same cloth, but he had been a part of John's team for some time now, and learned his ways and come to respect that the team worked because it followed a chain of command. Larrin did not understand this

"Larrin. Best if you go on ahead. Let me get him back to Atlantis. Go ahead and explain to Andon. What he does with those men is now his business, we've done what we needed to do and he can send them back with a message that this planet is now under the protection of Atlantis. Go."

She nodded once, understood immediately that he did this in her best interests for now and left. John grunted, leaning heavily on Ronon as they moved down the path. "Why is it that she listens to you then?"

"I understand her John. But it's you she's in love with..."

John halted, looking up at his friend disbelievingly. "Right... that became obvious how? When she jumped out in front of those men with her weapon out. When she chose to ignore my orders?"

"No my friend. When she sat on the ground crying before she knew the extent of her injuries. She just doesn't know it yet. She may never acknowledge it. Just as you may never acknowledge your real feelings for her. Lust? Oh yeah, in spades. But love? Look inside yourself John, you'll see it hiding like the cowardly demon it is..."

"Profound Ronon... much!" They walked a bit further. "So what do I do about it?"

"Your call John. That one's all on you!"

Ronon helped John back through the gate and straight onto the waiting gurney of Carson Beckett who had been radioed ahead with the information that the Colonel had been shot and would be requiring medical assistance. Larrin and Teyla had stayed behind on the planet for a while longer and were in discussion with Andon. She had flicked a concerned glance his way as they had passed, but he had not acknowledged her, so she had turned away,confused with her feelings.

Later that night, she entered the infirmary. John's eyes were closed and she took the opportunity to stand near his bed, looking down at him. "I'm sorry John, I'm an idiot..."

His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. "You're damn right woman! I haven't forgotten that little promise I made to you when all this is over, I'll be collecting. You are trouble..."

"I know John and I'm sorry. I don't know what to say.. when I thought you were dead... hell, I don't know what went through my head..." She brought his hand up to her face and let it rest against her cheek and he felt the dampness there, evidence of tears. His eyes widened and she pulled away, needing to put distance between them again, and ran from the infirmary as if the hounds of hell were chasing her.

Carson only managed to keep John in the infirmary for a matter of hours. He needed to see Larrin... hell , he needed Larrin full stop. He had heard via Rodney that their hyperdrive had been fixed and that she would be leaving the next morning. His gut clenched a little at this news, and pushing himself out of the bed, he gave Carson a 'look' that had him backing off, and after a severe mental debate, he found himself outside the door to Larrin's quarters.

The door slid open in response to his knock and he saw her, standing uncertainly in the middle of the room. She wore only a tshirt and panties, obviously about to go to bed and he saw something in her face that had him stepping quickly across that threshold until he stood just in front of her. He reached out a hand to run it gently along her jaw and down her neck, over her breast until he got to the hem of her tshirt. Slipping his hand undeneath, he met smooth skin and sighed, gripping her waist slightly to pull her closer to him. His hand continued to explore, upward, covering one breast with his hand and he used his thumb to circle the tip, closing his eyes when he heard her exhaled breath and slight moan.

"Larrin.. God, you drive me crazy. Come here..." She moved into him, her hands reaching up to undo the buttons of his shirt, touching carefully the bandage on his shoulder, smoothing over his muscled chest, then stepping closer so that she could lay her cheek against his chest.

He carefully moved her back, lifted the tshirt over her head then pulled her close again so that the sensation of the hair on his chest caused a pleasurable friction against her soft skin. His hands reached behind and under the elastic of her panties, pulling them down, cupping her backside and pulling her hard against him so that she could feel his arousal.

"Larrin... touch me..."

"No talking John.. not now... just this..." she used her mouth then, and he was pushing her gently backwards towards the bed amd he tumbled on top of her, feeling the laughter that bubbled up, and his mouth was on hers, bruising, punishing,claiming and he knew that he would want her again and again. Denial was useless.

One handed he got rid of his pants and then he was inside her, friction, heat and more, so much more and when he cried her name it was for now, and forever and knew that one day he would tell her this... when the time was right.

She curled against him, warm skin slightly damp, hand still entwined in his, nuzzled his neck making him laugh.

"I'm leaving tomorrow John." Her hand began another lazy trek downwards and he smiled.

"I know sweetheart. But you'll be back..." His hand found warm places that still tingled and pulsed and arched closer.

"Maybe..." Her hand kneaded already firm flesh, ever reactive to her touch.

"Definitely.." His hand feathered and stroked and he smiled when he breath hitched.

"How do you know...?" Her mouth moved lower down his body and he tingled in anticipation.

"I just know..." His hand felt her shudder as she reached another peak.

"Arrogant..." Her tongue danced tricks and there were no more words.


	3. Chapter 3 Can't Keep Away

CAN'T KEEP AWAY

He moved somewhat listlessly around the base for the next two weeks. It felt empty without her and walking down to the east pier where her ship has sat for a few days, there now only sat a large gaping hole. She was gone as was her ship, and damn it, she had taken a little piece of him with her. He chuckled then. _You've got it bad, Sheppard... that girl's not gonna hang around for any man.. least of all you. She's a wanderer, always was always will be.. move on or you'll only grind yourself into a state._ And he shifted painfully, fully aware of the state he had already gotten himself into just thinking about her. He huffed a breath. And thought about cold showers. And her hot little body.. and the way her hands touched him _there_ in just the right way...

"Sheppard! What are you doing down here? Let's go a round with the sticks. I'm feeling restless and you look like you just lost your best friend... Not still thinking about Larrin, are you? 'Cause that one's gone for good. She used you up like a glass of Ruus then threw you out the other side. Those sort of women always do..."

And Ronon found himself on his back, a little winded, and staring up into the angry face of Colonel John Sheppard. "You have no idea what sort of woman she it – so keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you...!" He ran a hand through his hair and stepped back, turning to look out at the stormy ocean, thinking that it mirrored pretty much what he was feeling inside. Churning, gray and no real direction. He waited for Ronon to get to his feet and saw the hooded glance that the big Satedan gave him.

"You need to move on Sheppard. I won't take back what I said – I know Larrin's type, but I mean no disrespect when I say it. She is who she is... gorgeous, but will break your heart if you hand it to her on a platter, as you did. Just don't wanna see you hurt Sheppard..."

John chose not to answer and he turned and strode indoors. Work would take his mind off feeling sorry for himself. Elizabeth had mentioned that a possible new trading alliance had opened up on P8R298 and had suggested that John organise a small team to begin negotiations. They were particularly interested in obtaining medical equipment and supplies and were a farming culture that harvested reasonable quantities of a maize like product as well as several varieties of fresh fruit. They also harvested the special fruit that was used to make the Ruus wine that was popular in many parts of the Pegasus galaxy and had become a favourite amongst Atlantis personnel.

John got to the doorway, feeling a little guilty at the way he had hit out at Ronon. He turned and saw that Ronon had not moved. "Feel like getting offworld Ronon? Can't promise that it'll be exciting, but it beats mission reports and I doubt I'm up for one of your sparring matches at the moment. I doubt I'd survive the first round."

He waited until Ronon reached his side and put out a hand which Ronon took readily. "Sorry man, didn't mean to lose it back there. Let's go get us some Ruus wine and perhaps the women on P8R298 will provide a pleasant distraction from one certain individual who keeps an unwanted presence in my mind."

"P8R298? Something I'm missing here?" Ronon gave his friend's hand a good shake, but looked at him puzzled.

"Trading mission that Elizabeth has been trying to get me to organise for the past week... I kept putting it off. They are one of the largest producers of the Ruus wine, so maybe just what we need...?"

Ronon grinned. "Sounds perfect Sheppard... lead on!"

John decided that only Ronon and himself needed to go on this particular mission. Rodney was busy playing around with yet another new gadget he had brought back from yet another unidentifiable planet. In John's mind, they all started to look the same, hell, the missions all started to run along the same lines. Gear up, step through the gate, meet and greet, peaceful explorers... yada yada yada..." _I need to go back to earth for a while, perhaps clear my head and get another perspective as to why I am out here in the middle of this galaxy, trying to fight an alien race that we really have no hope of winning against. How long since you've been home Sheppard? Six months? Do you even remember what it looks like? A cold beer on the deck of your home on a hot summer's evening... Larrin in your king size bed... Taking Larrin to your favourite beach to try out some of the sweet waves, then making love on the sand as the moonlight streams over her delicious body... oh yeah Sheppard, you are sad!_

Having managed to shake himself out of his self inflicted pity just a little, John met Ronon in the gear room and together that fitted themselves out in the usual tactical vests and weapons. A simple trading mission it may be, but they never went offworld unprepared. You never knew when the wraith would strike, or when a supposedly friendly civilisation decided to turn unfriendly. It had certainly happened many times before.

They took the jumper through the gate, wanting to be able to do a flyover of the planet first, before taking the jumper down to a suitable landing site. It was a lush planet, plenty of fields that seemed to be abundant with harvest ready growth and they knew from research that the climate was a particularly pleasing one, which is why the fruit for the Ruus wine grew in such abundance.

They touched down near the small city and were met by two of the governing officials as well as the head of their medical team who was anxious to obtain some of the medical supplies that the Lantiens were reported to be in possession of.

"Colonel John Sheppard, it is indeed an honour to meet you and we are most pleased that you have agreed to come to our world today and initiate this trading alliance. We have heard many things about the Lantiens and their efforts throughout this galaxy to try and rid us of wraith domination. It will be a fine day for all, when this eventually happens."

Councilman Tuers shook his hand but looked up at Ronon with just a hint of trepidation. "And Ronon Dex... your reputation also preceeds you, unfortunately not for the same reasons as the Colonel here. You have been to this world before.. and left it with a certain debt unpaid?" The councilman look hard at Ronon causing John to turn and give the big Satedan a rather pointed look himself.

"Something you would like to share with me Ronon? Having all the pertinent information is rather essential... wouldn't you agree?" he raised his eyebrows at Ronon, waiting for his explanation and almost laughed out loud at the rather sheepish look that had come over Ronon's face and the way he shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot, as though he was a naughty schoolboy being brought before his headmaster.

"Aaah Sheppard... a little problem from my younger days..." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and it contained a fist full of money which he thrust at the councilman. "I'm sorry Tuers, this should cover the debt I left unpaid. It'll not happen again."

The councilman carefully turned the money over in his hand, then looked thoughtfully at Ronon. "I shall accept both your apology and the payment of your debt and would like to extend the courtesy of trading with you again if this is indeed your pleasure. But for now.. we shall leave the more mundane business matters aside. Some wine gentlemen... let us retire to the tavern where we shall celebrate trading possibilities."

John raised an eyebrow at Ronon. "Sounds like just what I need right now... a little something to dull the pain. Let's go Ronon, I'll happily drink to new trading partners, old trading partners... woman who disappear without leaving their damn phone numbers... anything you want to add friend?"

"Nah Sheppard, I think that about covers it..."

The followed Tuers to a large building that had a substantial amount of noise coming out of it and just a little warily, stepped inside. There were many tables in the main salon area, and the large wooden bar was almost full with people jostling for space and drinks, as were most of the tables. Obviously, while a lot of trading was done with offworld people on this planet, just as much socialising was done, and John smiled. This was just what he needed.

Two beakers of Ruus wine later and things had become just a tiny bit numb. It was a sweet, flavourful wine with an extremely potent kick that sneaked up and kicked a man in the balls when he least expected it. John was still at the slightly numb stage. Ronon, Tuers and himself had been joined at a table by several others, some of them offworld traders, and others local farmers who had finished their days work and were enjoying some rest and relaxation. John thought lazily that this was indeed the life, and perhaps one day, when he tired of chasing aliens around a galaxy, maybe he could settle down quietly to something like this...

"Mmmm … now that is a rather fine sight... a mellow Colonel John Sheppard with just a little too much Ruus wine in him... no telling who you'll be going home with tonight..." A husky voice whispered quietly in his air, but sound carried and John heard the chuckle from Tuers who had watched the woman as she had strutted across the crowded room, high leather boots, tight leather pants and a sexy leather corset that left very little to the imagination. Every male eye in the room had tracked her sexy walk, and while she had flickered her gaze from person to person, her eyes had come back to rest on one man. One man, who currently had his back to her and only felt the whisper of her breath as she spoke quietly to him.

He smiled, instantly recognising that husky voice and her scent enveloped him, that scent that was undeniably Larrin. Her arms snaked around him them and he felt her soft, pliable body pulled up hard against his and need, hot and fierce stirred down below and he had to grit his teeth to control that desire that would have had him bending over over the table and taking her there and then.

"Larrin... didn't I say that you'd see me again... soon?" He turned now, taking in her gorgeous face and oh so sexy eyes that looked him up and down leaving no doubt as to what she would do with him once she got him alone. And this thought alone had him scrabbling to get out of his chair.

"Sit Sheppard... I'm here trading, likely the same reason you're here? But I'm partial to a drop of the local brew... watch yourself Sheppard, this is pretty lethal stuff. It takes real balls to handle more than a couple of beakers of this..."

His hand snaked out and circled her wrist, pulling her face in close so that he could drop a scorching kiss on her smiling mouth. "You don't think I've got the... balls?... you have a short memory Larrin."

"Ah Larrin, good to see you again. What have you got to trade today? I seem to recall the fetching pieces of jewellery that you procured for us last time. Several of the women here were most pleased to receive these pieces as gifts from admirers."

Larrin pulled back a little from John, but felt the heat of his hand where it rested on her backside, leaving no doubt in her mind that he intended to refresh her memory... later.

"Tuers. Good health to you." She accepted the beaker of Ruus wine that Tuers had summoned when he had seen her walk in. "We have artifacts from a wraith abandoned planet, and they appear wraith in design. I would imagine they would fetch a rather attractive sum of currency?"

Tuers eyes gleamed at the mention of these artifacts. He collected valuable trinkets and pieces and enjoyed the exceptionally original pieces that Larrin had managed to find for him at different times.

"You will show me after, Larrin. But first we celebrate, as always. And I see from your conversation that you already have the acquaintance of the Lantien's." He took in John's veiled glance as it rested on Larrin and the sardonic smile on the face of the Satedan and could not help but notice where the Colonel's hand rested. It took a brave man to place his hand unbidden on any part of Larrin's body. He knew from experience that Larrin did not take kindly to the manhandling and games that many of the men attempted to play with her when she came to this world for trading, and he enjoyed watching her take them down a level. She was a formidable fighter and always gave as good as she got if not better. Teurs chuckled. He himself was immune to her considerable charms and had always looked upon her as the daughter he never had. It certainly interested him that she had let a man close enough to her to allow him to touch her that way in public.

Larrin drank her first beaker of Ruus wine fast. It was a brew she was used to from an early age and when the second one was placed in front of her, she shot John a look and moved away to talk with other acquaintances around the room. John's eyes stayed with her, following the line of her legs and the easy swing of her hips, and caught her from time to time, tossing a playful glance his way. He laughed as one man, obviously with too many wines inside him, attempted to stand and hook an arm around her so he could kiss her, and saw her booted foot come up as if in slow motion, to grind mercilessly into his groin, and watched him drop in pain onto the ground. He raised his glass to her and she smiled. She could certainly take care of herself.

Another beaker of wine later and John knew that they would need to complete the trade negotiations now, or it was likely that he would forget why they were here. His head spun slightly, both from the wine and watching Larrin around the room and indicated to Ronon that they needed to complete their business. Ronon was in deep discussion with a rather well endowed young lady who was flashing him some serious signals, signals that Ronon looked as though he would choose to acknowledge.

Ronon reluctantly stood and whispered something into the ladies ear, causing her to laugh loudly, and giving him a long caressing look, she left him. "Let's do this John. Too many distractions here... "

Tuers followed them back to the jumper and they offloaded the medical supplies that Carson had organised. Tuers mood was good, with the promise of more much need medical supplies and the wraith artifacts that Larrin had brought him, these were highlights in his role as one of the most foremost traders in this galaxy. Word was out that if you had something special you wanted to trade, this was the planet to do it, and equally, if you were after something special yourself.. well this was also the place to come. Tuer traded in more than what was seen with the naked eye. He kept a few secrets of his own and these were traded to a select few.

The familiar whine of a wraith dart interupted the unloading process and John, even in his somewhat inebriated state, was quick to draw his weapon and look to the sky to see the direction the sound had come. "Wraith, Tuers? I thought they left you alone? You told us that this was a more or less protected planet?"

John cast a quick look at the trader and saw the look of fright on his face. "Damn it Tuers, what have you done? If've you've endangered your people and the lives of the people that chose to trade with you, you'll feel the warmth of my weapon fire!"

Tuers face paled and he looked from the sky where he had been tracking the sound of the darts, to John. "The artifacts that Larrin has... they must contain a tracking beacon. I would form no alliance with the wraith, you have my word on that Colonel Sheppard, but sometimes, my greed for the wraith artifacts... gets the better of me. I am not always so careful as to check completely that they are free of tracking devices. Hurry, we need to get back and warn the people..."

He was turning away from the jumper and running across the compound that led to the tavern, when the whine of a dart sounded overhead, complete with tracking beam it followed the trader as he ran, and ducking into a building beside the tavern, he narrowly missed being taken up by the beam.

"Damn it Ronon – we need to get back to the tavern." Holding his P90 close to his side, he nodded at Ronon and they ran quickly across the compound, keeping one eye on the sky above, looking out for the dart that was likely to return at any minute.

"Get into hiding now!" John was the first one to burst through the door of the tavern, and immediately the noise level in the large room dropped, and the expressions on the faces of the people would have been comical had it not been such a serious situation. "You've got wraith in the city – get yourselves out of here as quickly as you can... go underground or any other shelter you have set up for wraith attack – now!" His voice carried the weight and seriousness that managed to break through some of the Ruus inspired fogginess and Larrin was at his side in moments, mouth close to his ear.

"Why are they here John? This planet is supposed to be wraith protected." He pushed away the feeling of her body against his, intent on getting these people out and to safety. "And just where the hell did you get those damn wraith artifacts. If you've endangered these people by bringing in wraith technology without checking to see whether there were tracking devices...?" His voice was harsh and he turned his head to look into her eyes, seeing the anger that had begun to spark there.

"Give me some credit John! I've been obtaining these devices for a long while now. We have ways to ensure that they cannot be tracked..." She whirled away from him and signalled to one of her crew who had been enjoying a drink at the bar. "Trell – get back to the ship. Check to see that those devices are not showing any active tracking signal. I'll meet you there.!" She glanced back at John to see that he was making sure the remainder of the people left the tavern and started looking for suitable shelter.

"I'll go with you Larrin – I want to see for myself that you've not been the cause of the wraith coming to this planet. Are you in orbit?"

"We're on the ground but not cloaked – didn't see the need to. And I don't need you following me to see that I do my job! Mind your own business."

"This is my business Larrin. It became my business when those two darts flew overhead." Angrily he followed her from the tavern, pausing at the door to listen for the whine of the darts and when he heard nothing, he grabbed her arm to guide her across the compound.

"Take your damn hero complex and use it on someone else Colonel Sheppard. I don't need your assistance, nor do I need you pushing your nose into Traveler business. Go and save these people if you have to stroke your ego, but let me do my job without compromising it!" She whirled away from him, and refusing to acknowledge that she just might be right, he sent Ronon a look, and followed her anyway. Ronon would stay behind to make sure that everyone got to safety.

Larrin's ship was situated on the other side of the settlement, some distance away. It was a large ship and as they did have a strong trading reputation, a large field had been set aside for traders to bring their ships down to the planet's surface, rather than keeping them up in orbit. There were few in the pegasus galaxy who travelling in ships, most chose to use the stargate system, far more efficient, but Larrin and her crew were Travelers, and their home was in space.

As she had stated, the ship was uncloaked and their was dart activity above it. "Damn it Larrin – those wraith are tracking something on your ship. You are irresponsible! How can you be so stupid as to bring untested devices to a trading planet?" Angrily he pulled on her arm to halt her and pull her back into a small shelter of trees. She had been about to run into the field, paying no heed to the darts that flew overhead. He pulled her hard against him, and in spite of the situation and in spite of his anger he felt an immediately hardening and involuntarily he pushed himself against her, gratified to hear her own murmur of arousal.

He pushed his face into her hair and murmured in her ear. "How is it, that in the face of adversity, I only have to touch you, and damn it, I want you...?" Her hand reached down and held him, massaging gently and he groaned. "So not fair Larrin..."

"Nobody wins the game playing by the rules Sheppard... I thought you would have learnt that by now... She sighed as he nuzzled her neck, his own hand moving to her breast, his thumb dipping down in the hollow of her top and gently stroking across her nipples, bringing her pushing hard against him.

"Not how we learn things on earth Larrin.. rules are not always meant to be broken.. rules work if you apply them correctly within a society... and games can be won..." He tasted the Ruus wine on her tongue as his mouth moved across and claimed hers.

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "Guess that's why I chose not to live in a society then... no rules Sheppard..." and she gave him another squeeze, then pushed him away, turning to run across the field to get back to her ship.

"Crap!" John took a moment to settle his breathing and allow the tightness that threatened to explode, a few precious seconds to settle down to something resembling just slight discomfort, then pushed off after her. _When I get my hands on you later Larrin... your body is mine! I'll show you the rules that I play by..._

She made it back to the ship unhindered and he arrived shortly after her, breathing just a little bit heavier than he should have been. Exhertion not really the factor, too much wine and too much arousal... not good for the human body when adrenalin was thrown into the mix. John stalked through the ship looking for her and found her in the control room, attempting to cloak the ship so that it was afforded some sort of security while it was on the ground.

"Take it back up into orbit Larrin, keep it there and cloaked until we can discourage these damn wraith. You're a sitting duck down here, even cloaked. If they know you're here, they may just start firing anyway. Take her up!"

He joined her at the control panel and radioed Ronon to make sure that things were more or less under control on the ground.

"Aye aye Captain.. oh wait...this is my ship! Guess that means I give the damn orders. Stay out of my business Sheppard or you'll get more than you bargained for.!"

Larrin had however, chosen to take his advise and she activated the controls to get the ship off the planet and into orbit, but not before ensuring that shields and cloaking devices were both operational.

John moved in close to her, his hand snaking out to band her back against him so that he could growl in her ear. "You know nothing of what I bargained for, but I'll be certain to show you just how worth it the trade is later... have no doubt about that." The quickening of her breath told him all he needed to know. She was certainly going to be open to all trade negotiations. He released her, but not before running a hand suggestively down her stomach and resting for a moment on the heat that radiated between her legs. Her legs spread slightly and she pushed her bottom back against him and it took almost more than his will power to not bend her over the controls and finish what he had started.

The ship reached orbit and Larrin continued to push herself against him for a few precious moments, then pulled away, running a hand through her long curly hair. Tossing a look over her shoulder at him, a look that had his blood going beyond it's current boiling point, she said, "If you want to check out those devices I have, let's do it now. I've got crew on board and we can get beamed back down to the planet surface."

He followed her swaying hips, trying desperately to get his mind above the movements that were beginning to drive him over the edge. He shut his eyes briefly, thinking about Antarctica, ice baths, pulling out of zero G's in an F16... _nah... scratch that one. Bloods still rising..._

They reached the cargo hold and he stood for a moment in the doorway looking around. Things had changed a little since he had last been on board. The room was almost full, there would be little space for a ship to come on board and he guessed that she was in the middle of her trading run and by the time she had finished, most of these supplies would be gone,exchanged for food and other basic living supplies. It was a hard existence, essentially living hand to mouth and continually having to outrun the wraith. Perhaps one day he would be able to persuade her to settle down somewhere... preferrably within visiting distance... _frequent visiting distance_ his testosterone overloaded brain told him.

He watched as she rummaged around in boxes and saw the triumphant rise of her shoulders as she found what she was looking for. She came up with several wraith devices in her hand, many it appeared, had been taken from dead wraith. They consisted of hand held devices, some that were strapped to their wrists and small control units that would have been found on either cruisers or hive ships. He did not ask how she had come about their possession, some things he did not want to imagine. He knew that she lived her life by the skin of her pants, and that was her choice. There would be no changing the person that she was.

He wandered over, and began picking through the selection that she held out to him. "Not gonna ask how you managed to get hold of these... I'm guessing someone ended up the losing end of your temper.. hmmm?" Absently he reached out and fingered a strand of her hair while he looked down at the various devices. One caught his eye. It was like a necklace, circular in shape, no fine chain, but sturdy as though the wearer needed the comfort of it's weight. John took it in his hand and tested it's weight. Made of some unidentiable substance, it felt warm to the touch and not inanimate. Like many wraith things, this was likely organic in nature and this thought alone almost made him drop the necklace to the floor in disgust. They knew little about wraith technology, however they had learnt that many of their objects, including most components of their ships, were organic in origin allowing for regeneration and self repair and they had made very little headway in understanding how many of their systems worked. John did know that some of the technology required wraith DNA to operate it, much as the Lantien designed technology and ships required the ATA gene to activate many of their controls.

The decoration on the necklace itself appeared almost bonelike and John assumed it to be a talisman of some sort, perhaps a memento from a kill that the wraith had had made into a necklace to be worn for luck. The bone did not appear to be human, and it was covered in a substance that appeared sticky at first, then hardened – the consistency changed at will. Fascinated John turned it over in his hands and noticed the tiny blinking light hidden within the recesses of the bone like fragment, mostly covered by the substance that coated it. "Found you..." he murmured and throwing it on the floor he took his weapon, aimed and was about to let loose a round of energy blast on it, frying it instantly and rendering it dormant. Larrin placed a hand on his arm to stop him and he glanced at her face.

"You, my dear... are being tracked. I guess that means you are getting a little sloppy..."

She picked up the necklace and turned it over in her hands then looked up at him a little miffed. "Really John? Do you have to go all male on me and destroy the necklace? A more gentle touch and you could simply deactivate the beacon and keep the necklace intact."

"Yeah Larrin? A gentle touch? Wouldn't have thought that particular notion would have taken any front seat in your world... I seem to recall you enjoy beating me up most of the time, and that's before we even get into bed. I come away from an encounter with you... scarred.. you might say."

She laughed at the aggrieved look on his face. He was not far wrong. Together they were an extremely volatile pair. She did not take kindly to being told what to do, and for some reason that John had not yet been able to work out, Larrin brought out the extremely latent caveman tendencies that he generally kept hidden out of respect for the many women he worked with. Gentle was not something that came naturally to her.

"Ok Larrin, so if we turn the beacon off, that doesn't really help us get rid of the vermin that are already on the planet and looking for it. They know it's here somewhere and could very well be looking for the wraith who used to be in possession of it... come to think of it... just where did you acquire this particular necklace? Please don't tell me you killed the wraith from which it was taken?"

She pushed at him then, and moved past him to get to the control room so that they could be beamed back down to the planet. "I found the wraith dead John... and took what he no longer needed..."

"Larrin..." he said her name threateningly. She had not looked him in the eye when she had answered him and this led to the sneaking suspicion that she was not being completely honest. Another one of Larrin's more endearing traits. Withholding information and bending the truth to suit whatever purpose Larrin needed. _So what do I see in her?_ he thought to himself. _ Hot body and sharp humour that keeps me on my toes... so why do I suddenly start thinking about her more than ever... she'll never settle down.. hell, I'll never settle down, yet I think about waking up beside her in __the morning, instead of stolen moments in some part of the galaxy where we happen to be in the same place at the same time..._

"What?" Her walk was saucy, with just the right amount of swing to her hips, and he gave an extra burst so that he caught up with her and pulled her back against him.

"I have the sneaking suspicion that you know more than what you are saying... why is that the wraith after you... it's not just the necklace is it? You've done something to piss them off. They knew you'd taken the necklace so they're tracking you... how am I doing so far..." He held her tight against him and heard her slight laugh as she pushed back, rubbing herself slightly against his crotch, causing that familiar ache to build again. "Damn it Larrin, you are trouble, trouble in tight leather pants. Tell me what you did this time..."

He had dropped his mouth to her neck and was enjoying the taste of her skin, smiling against her shoulder as she tipped her head to allow him better access.

"A little misunderstanding John... nothing more...we were trading on one of the outer planets a few days ago and as we left, a wraith cruiser came into orbit. We cloaked and watched it send down one dart and we beamed down to the planet to see what it was up to. The wraith did not attempt to cull any humans on the planet, it went instead to a cave system in an unpopulated area and we followed him in. There was a laboratory of sorts and it was clear that they had been doing experiments on humans. He caught us before we could leave... and my gun accidently discharged. He was wounded, so I had to finish him off. I saw that he wore the necklace and knew that Tuers would be interested to trade."

"So you took it... after _not_ killing the wraith...?"

"Something like that..." Larrin pulled away from him now. "Ok John, I started this and I'll finish it. We'll take the necklace into space and draw the wraith away from this planet. If they only want the necklace.. or the person who took the necklace... then they'll continue to follow the tracking beacon. I have no wish to bring the wraith down on innocent people. Whatever you may think of me John, you at least know, I won't do that."

"So, it's possible that this is more than just a necklace then... perhaps it is something important to the testing they were doing in the laboratory...? Aaah Larrin.. you are constantly in the midst of trouble..."

They had reached the control room and she moved to the control panel where she possessed a small amount of the ATA gene required to fly the ship. John nudged her over. He had the stronger gene and superior flying skills and if they wanted to engage in a game of cat and mouse with the wraith, then he would be the best pilot to do it. "Allow me?" He took the controls without waiting for her answering nod and activated the control screen allowing him visual to the area around the planet and showing him where the cruiser was orbiting. He gave mind instruction for the Travelers ship to ease out away from the cruiser and make a slow turn waiting until he could see that their presence, no longer cloaked, had caught the attention of the orbiting cruiser and saw the darts return from the planet, no doubt commanded to do so by their ship.

"Lets do this Larrin. Ready?" She eased in behind him, placing her own hands on the controls on top of his, and he had the double pleasure of feeling her body pushing hard against his, and the added power of a second ATA gene that gave the ship additional boost and enabled them to share a short moment of shared mindlink, an extremely erotic and pleasurable activity that had him instantly hard. The ship shot forward, guided by the combined energy of the two pilots and John felt that familiar sense of euphoria, enhanced by the feel of her body behind him and an open mindlink. It was exhilerating and for a short time, he forgot why they were there and what they needed to do. It was their intention to cloak a short distance away from a planet, fly in close and jettison the necklace so that it would appear their ship had landed on the planet, and then leave. John was skeptical that the plan would work, in that he suspected the wraith would try and return to Tuers planet and effect a culling in retribution, but Larrin assured him that they had superior plans in place to protect their people against possible culling and while the wraith did attempt to visit their planet from time to time, it was generally without success. Because of this, the wraith would attempt to cull less and less as their were easier food sources available. This may well change when those food sources began to dry up.

The arrived above the planet that Larrin had set the coordinates to and John cloaked the ship, blocking it from the wraith radar, but not blocking the beacon that they still tracked. The cruiser had followed them some distance back, unable to close the space due to the superior flying of the pilot and the enhanced ability of the ancient warship. Larrin gave the orders for one of her crew to jettison the necklace after they had taken the ship through the atmostphere and now flew low over the planet, fully cloaked. From their hidden position, they could see the cruiser send down several darts to land on the planet in an attempt to find them.

"Let's go Larrin – it seems they've taken our bait... I hope you've learnt your lesson from all this?" John activated the controls again, setting the coordinates back to the planet where they had left Ronon and his half drunk beaker of Ruus. There was some further business still to attend to, but that would come later... once he was able to secure some private accommodation on the planet. Tuer seemed to be a man who would be open to a little additional trading and if John knew Ronon, he would also welcome a night on the planet to continue his celebrations.

"Lessons John? You and I view these lessons in very different ways I think... I trade as I see fit, this is my life, and if it does not fit into the pretty mold that you have created for yourself, then that makes it wrong? Sheppard... you need to open your eyes and see the way the people in this galaxy really live..." He voice was harsh and the words gave weight to the person he knew she was.

The arrived in orbit and one of the crew beamed them down to the planet surface and judging by the noise coming from the tavern, a celebration was indeed underway. John dragged Larrin back against him briefly, turning he so that he could claim her mouth in a scorching kiss that had her leaning in close to him and bringing up her arms to circle around his neck, pressing certain parts of her anatomy hard against his own. He pulled back slightly and groaned. "I'm thinking that wine can wait..."

She laughed and broke free. "We don't get many chances to enjoy a celebration.. let's go finish out wine, then Sheppard.. how about I take care of that little discomfort you appear to have..."

"Wench..." he growled, but grabbed hold of her hand and followed her into the tavern, finding Ronon propped up at the bar with the same woman draped all over him, a beaker of Ruus in his hand. He tipped the beaker into the air in salute when he saw John and Larrin walk in, then pumped his other fist into the air in a gesture of victory. John acknowledged with a nod, and accepted yet another beaker of the wine, and pushed into a small gap at the bar alongside Ronon, Larrin squeezing in tight against him, causing his already aroused body to become painfully oversensitised, so that each time a lock of her hair brushed against his cheek, he felt a spark ignite all the way down to his groin. With his back against the bar, he pulled her in close to his front, wincing each time she rubbed suggestively, catching Ronon's knowing grin and offering a painful grimace in return. Foreplay was wonderful, unless you wore clothes that were suddenly too tight, and the damn thing had been lasting for the past four hours.. then it began to get a little old.

Larrin was dragged off to the dance floor yet again, and John breathed a little easier with the small respite, feeling that all his blood had suddenly pooled to a certain area and each sip of his wine brought a renewed heady rush. Suddenly he could stand it no more. He needed her.. now. Slapping his beaker down on the bar he strode out on to the dance floor and one look at his face, her dance partner was moving away and leaving the way free and clear for the Colonel, who could no more formulate cohesive thought than he could battle the wraith if they chose to show up again. He needed release, and he needed it now. He took her hand, roughly and she was dragged from the tavern, laughing a little, but feeling the answering surge of passion that rose to meet the hot need in his eyes. He paused outside in the cooler night air, feeling his hot cheeks cool slightly, and pushed her hard against the wall of the building, fisting one hand in her hair, and with the other hand he was pushed up under her bodice and spanning her smooth stomach with his hand.

He looked down into her face and took in the half lidded eyes, watching him lazily, a challenge smouldering in there and he bent his head to take her mouth in another kiss, feeling her hand reach down between them and stroke him firmly, illiciting a groan at her touch.

His knee pushed in between her legs, hard against her and he could feel the heat of her centre even through the leather and she rotated slightly against his leg, pleasuring herself on the hard ridge of his muscles.

"Sheppard... touch me."

"Where Larrin.. tell me where..."

"There..."

"There?"

"Yes... there..."

His hand replaced his leg and he pushed it down past the waistband of her trousers, down into the moist centre that was wet and warm and felt like liquid heat ready to explode. His finger gently pleasured her and she pushed against him, little sounds coming from her that nearly drove him over the edge.

"God Larrin.. not here.. damn it..." he pulled his hand out and he picked her up and strode away from the tavern, heading towards the outskirts of the settlement, to the nearest field. No time for a bed, no time for anything, just the need to mate, the need to be inside her. He put her down in the grass and removed her clothing while she stood before him, and he followed his hands with his mouth, down her long legs, flicking softly over her heated centre, tasting the scent that was Larrin, that was his, then down, behind her knees where she giggled just a little, her most sensitive place.

Standing up now so that her naked body rubbed against his clothing, he reached behind to cup her rounded bottom, and kneaded gently, pulling her hard against him so that he could feel the wetness rub seductively against him, then he was discarding his clothes quickly, watching as she walked slowly away, delectible bottom moving seductively to turn and look over her shoulder at him invitingly.

Freed of clothes he came in hard behind her, bringing a hand immediately around to her front to stroke her almost to climax, feeling her legs begin to buckle as she no longer had the strength to support herself. Her buttocks ground into his erection and he took a breath, about to sponteously combust, wanting to bend her over and take her. And he did just that. Tilting her at the waist, he banded his arm around her stomach to support her, and she looked back at him over her shoulder. No further invitation was needed. One thrust and he was embedded, in the warmest, softest bed in the world, moving, stroking, finding the rhythm that pleasured her as well, while his other hand, still supporting her, drifted downwards and began a frontal assault that had her gasping in climax as he felt her juices spurt over him, pushing him over the edge as well. He cried her name, pulled her back hard against him and felt her climax again...

He lay her down carefully on the grass and felt the contentment of having her snuggle tight against him.

"I knew you'd be here today..." she said it softly and he wondered if he had heard her at all. "Intel... it was no coincidence that we happened to be trading on the same planet on the same day..."

He felt a little leap of excitement inside him. "So... stalking me, were you?" He grinned at her in the darkness, his teeth white and gleaming against his tanned face and she reached down to stroke him softly again.

"No... just thought I might enjoy a little... rest and relaxation..."

H growled into her ear. "There's nothing restful about being around you Larrin. I'm generally shot at, or rescuing you... but it always ends... like this. Do you ever wonder why?"

"Adrenalin sex...?"

"You are such a romantic Larrin... really."

"I just don't want you getting bored Sheppard.. trying to keep you on your toes."

"Mighty kind of you Larrin – and being around you – could never be classed as boring..."

"And if I was to ask you.. nicely... to do that.. thing.. again. Would that be boring?"

"What thing Larrin?" She leaned over and whispered in his ear and he burst out laughing. "Oh! That thing... well... if you really liked it..." and he moved down her body, mouth seeking out the places that he had missed before, then moving on to do … that thing.

And he let his mind register the fact that he had fallen in love with this half wild woman who held more than just a certain part of his anatomy in his hand... hell, she held his heart, and didn't even know it.


	4. Chapter 4 Addiction

ADDICTION

It had been a long and wonderful night with the delectable Larrin, morning had come quicker than he would have liked though and this signified another end... another goodbye. And God only knew, these were getting harder and harder. She was supposed to be a distraction. A sexy, wild and totally inappropriate – distraction. She had become more... much more. Her scent surrounded him constantly, permeated the recesses of his mind, would appear at random moments and bring a smile of satisfaction to his face. Then her scent would disappear and he would be bereft, alone and aching for something that he hadn't even known he needed.

Trading with Tuers had been completed successfully and Elizabeth had been happy with the jumper load of supplies that they had returned with. If both men appeared to be a little worse for wear, she had chosen not to comment, simply raised her eyebrows in query. The result of too much Ruus wine and an even headier night of extremely good sex on the part of both men had them looking extremely exhausted and mood wise, just a little bit snappy. Elizabeth hid a smile. Men were such shallow creatures really, their feelings worn on their faces for the world to see. Elizabeth had known that Larrin had been looking for John and it was she who had told Larrin where he would be. Elizabeth sighed a little as she supervised the unpacking of the last boxes before telling John and Ronon to go and get some sleep. John's feelings for Larrin were become a distraction for him and his work and she would need to sit down shortly and have a good talk with him.

John needed no encouragement to crawl into bed after securing the jumper. It had been a long night. No sleep. Larrin, lots of Larrin. As he closed him eyes she came to him out of his dream darkness and he felt himself sinking into her, just as he had done not a few hours before. She filled his dream, just as she had filled his hands and his body and when he awoke several hours later and dragged himself out of bed to look into the mirror, it was a haunted man who looked back at him. He needed to move on... he couldn't function with her on his brain. It wasn't fair to the rest of the base, or to himself._ I'm sorry Larrin.. I can't do this anymore. You find it too easy to move on each time. Not so much for me. For me it's like a piece has been left behind each time. I look in the mirror now, and I'm not whole anymore. You took part of me with you and I can't live like that. Half a man. I need to move on sweetheart. Cut the chord that binds us._

He scrubbed a hand through his hair and it stook up in disarray and the stubble on his chin gave him a dangerous look. Squinting slightly at himself, images were still a little blurry, he thought that he had aged in these past few months... needed some down time, and badly.

Later that afternoon, he found himself in Elizabeth's office. She guestured for him to take a seat. "Sit John, and don't take this the wrong way – but you look like crap!"

His bark of laughter had him running his hand through his hair again and he slumped lazily in the chair, unable to find the strength to sit upright. He felt boneless, full of lethargy and needed someone to take it all away.

"Yeah Elizabeth – I feel like crap. Not just that damn wine last night either... although I know I overindulged in that just a little. She's gotten to me Elizabeth... and the only way I can get my sanity back is to cut the strings completely. I can't live a half life waiting for her to turn up in some area of the galaxy. I need to move on."

"That you do John – unless she's changed, and I would doubt that she has.. then yes, you need to move on. I don't have to tell you that whatever is between you and Larrin is self destructive at the moment and you're not doing yourself any favours by hanging on. Why don't you go back to earth for a while. Get away from Atlantis and get a clearer perspective." Elizabeth looked at him kindly, taking in the shadowed eyes and slumped posture.

"I'm thinking that would be a good thing... give me a couple of days to get things sorted out around here and then I'll take you up on that suggestion. Do a bit of surfing... hang out at the beach, see some friends... hell, normal stuff!"

He rose from the chair, a little more life in his face now and Elizabeth found herself smiling at him. She rose also and followed him to the door. "Perhaps you could find yourself a woman here on base... if you stopped comparing them all to Larrin!"

"And therein lies the conundrum Elizabeth. Once you've experienced someone like Larrin... let's just say the rest of the human race pales a little in comparison." While said in all seriousness, he did attempt a laugh at the end of it, just to dispell the worry from Elizabeth's eyes, if nothing else.

Two days later he had sorted out all the business he needed to in Atlantis, and with a small bag packed he waited in the gate room for the gate technician to sort out a small glitch in the dialling system.

"What's the problem Peter? Do you need to call Rodney to have a look at it?" John put his bag down and turned to look up at the gate room.

"I don't know Colonel. It seems to stop on the last chevron, almost as though someone is blocking out signal out. I'm going to call Dr McKay."

John left his bag where it was and went up the stairs into the gate room to await the arrival of Rodney. The gate very rarely had problems and when it did, it was of course a serious matter. This being the only way back to earth. Rodney arrived minutes later, alerted by the urgency in the gate technician's voice. "My expertise is needed again I see? Move over Peter, let me take a look. Have you run the usual diagnostics?"

"I have Dr McKay. It is showing as nothing out of the ordinary. It just locks on the last chevron."

"We're being blocked. Sheppard?"

John moved in behind Rodney to see what he was looking at on the screen. "Look at this Sheppard. See that frequency there? Not from here – someone is trying to dial in as we are dialling out and they're attempting to block our signal to stop us dialling out."

"Can you open up a line of communication with them. It may be a distress signal." He remembered not too long ago when Larrin and her crew had been in trouble and they had sent through a video communication asking for help.

"I'm sending through an open communication now, but whoever it is, they're blocking that also. They want control of our stargate."

"And was someone going to tell me about this?" Elizabeth moved into the control room, coming to look over Rodney's shoulder.

"Just about to Elizabeth... saved us the phone call, so to speak. Looks like we're gonna have company soon." John clicked on his radio and called the security channel. "I want two marine teams down to the gate room – now! Full gear and weapons. We may have unfriendlies coming in hot. The iris has been blocked so we have no choice but to allow them access."

John ran out of the control room and down the stairs, grabbing a weapon off one of the usual security team that kept constant guard in the gate room. He backed away slightly, acknowledged the marines that ran in and took up a defensive perimeter around the room, and kept his weapon trained on the stargate.

"Colonel! They're dialling in now. No communication." Rodney's voice came through the loudspeaker down to the gate room.

"Marines. Set your weapons for stun. It may be an offworld ally in trouble, so we can't go in hot until we know what we are dealing with here."

John took his place beside them, his own weapon trained on the stargate as he saw the chevrons begin to light up. The wormhole expanded outward into the gate room, pulsing blue liquid, then settled back to a shimmering blue as the event horizon stabilised. Weapon fire came through the stargate immediately and John yelled at the marines. "Change weapons from stun. Terminal force gentlemen."

A group of at least twenty military personnel came through the stargate weapons firing and immediately took down several of the marines. John yelled at the remaining marines to close their perimeter and flicking a glance up to the control room he saw Elizabeth on the radio to the rest of security to get down to the gate room to assist. The military team who had come through were fast and efficient, better than anything John had seen thus far in the Pegasus galaxy. Their aim was superb and their focus without doubt intense and they secured the gate room within the first few minutes of arriving through it, leaving several marines down and the remainder down on their knees with their hands behind their heads. John was one of them and looking up again at the control room, he saw that Elizabeth and the rest of the control room crew had been taken hostage as well and were in the process of being secured.

The off world soldiers, once they have secured the gate room and the control room, left in a coordinated movement, obviously instructed to move through the rest of the city, taking out any threats.

Another team came through the stargate, the second wave no doubt, whose mission would have been to mop up any insurgents who were still posing a threat to the completion of their own mission. The fanned out, weapons trained also on the marines and John who knelt on the floor, then moved their eyes to take in the personnel who were being brought into the gate room, already tied and bound and pushed down onto the ground alongside the others. Many of the earth military had been rounded up in that first wave and John mentally congratulated them – they were an efficient military team, zero chatter, economical movements and quick infiltration of a base that they would have had only limited knowledge of.

One man, obviously the leader, stood in the front to speak. "People of Atlantis. I am Andren, leader of the Kilteen movement. It has come to my attention that you are responsible for the early awakening of the wraith and the recent culling on my world. This should not have occurred for many years and we did not have the appropriate measures in place to thwart such a culling. Who is in charge of this facility?"

John saw out of the corner of his eye, that Elizabeth was about to stand up, but he removed his hands from his head, spreading them slightly to indicate that he was non threatening and spoke. "I am Colonel Sheppard. I am the military commander of this base. Why do you come here?"

"Colonel Sheppard... yes I believe your name has been spoken by many in this galaxy. Why do we come here? To seek retribution and to find a safe place for my people. We have spent the last few decades preparing for the next culling. We have trained our people in military skills and secured weapons as you can see. If we had been given the expected time between cullings to fully prepare, we would have been able to fight them with a superior force. As you are the ones responsible for this not coming to pass, we will take this facility to ensure the safety of my people. It is only fair."

Andren gestured to his soldiers. "Take them to the cargo bay and ensure that they are secure. Once we know the full extent of their numbers we will find a suitable world to send them to where they will be free to make a new life for themselves. They will experience the pain of a wraith culling, unprepared. This will be our new home. Colonel Sheppard, you will accompany me to the control room where you will give me suitable instruction as to how this city works. If you do not do this satisfactorily, I will inform my soldiers to begin killing the people in the cargo bay. One by one. Are we clear on that Colonel Sheppard?" Andren had come in behind John and pushed the weapon he held into his back.

"Crystal... but you are making a grave mistake Andren. This city is not of our design and it can only be operated with a special gene that is found in many of our personnel. If you do not have this gene, and I assume that you don't then you will be able to do nothing here."

Andren pushed his gun further into John's back to get him moving up the stairs and into the control room. "Then we had best find out now, exactly how much functionality I have – and how much you will be required to do for me.. before I shoot you."

John found himself in the control room along with Rodney, Elizabeth, Zelenka and two gate technicians. Andren stood behind them and gestured to the control screen. "Explain the controls – now!"

Rodney huffed a breath and launched into one of his extremely long and convoluted explanations that generally had people crossing their eyes and yawning widely and John was pleased to see that Andren was not immune either, to Rodney's rather inconsiderable charms. He gestured impatiently. "Simple explanations not the confusion you seek to spread. You will not misinform me Doctor McKay or you will be among the first to die."

At that moment the chevrons lit up and Rodney looked at John, eyebrows raised. "Expecting someone, Colonel?" At John's headshake, Andren gestured down to his waiting soldiers. "This will be the third wave coming through. Take those prisoners to the cargo area and secure them." He continued to watch as the last chevron activated and John flicked his glance down at the computer and felt a bolt of alarm shoot through him. The IDC coming through was Larrin's and he had no way to warn her she was stepping into a trap.

John sent up a quick prayer of thanks that the iris had not been reactivated and the hope that Larrin was at least coming in armed. She stepped through the stargate with her usual arrogant swagger and John yelled down at her immediately. "Larrin! Take cover – NOW!" Fast on her feet and quick of mind, Larrin's eyes had registered the control room personnel being held captive and as soon as she heard John's voice and the words that he yelled, she was ducking and running, immediately out of the gate room and taking refuge in one of the hallways, making her way to the weapons room at a run, knowing the hallways of Atlantis well after having spent some time prowling through them while waiting for her ship to be repaired.

The soldiers had not found the weapons room yet, and Larrin's eyes ran over the shelves filled with ordinance. She mentally calculated what she could carry. Grabbing a tactical vest she shrugged it on and grabbed C4, grenades, attached a P90 and took several knives which she hid in strategic places within her clothing and tactical vest. Hearing movement in the hallway outside, she pushed herself into a darkened corner of the room, waited until the movement had gone, then stealthily crept from the room to make her way up to the control room. She had the advantage of knowing that there was another entrance into the control room – through the conference room that sat off to the side. Her mission – to free John and the others, then regain tactical control of Atlantis.

She heard soldiers calling out instructions as she moved through the city, but managed to remain undetected until she got to the conference room and smoothly, moved inside and kept hard against the wall. There was a large window in the conference room that looked out into the gateroom below and she needed to stay back as it was likely that whoever was holding the Lantien's hostage, now had security in the gate room to ensure no more people came through the gate uninvited.

Larrin hesitated at the door to the control room. Peering around it, she saw John, Rodney and Elizabeth at the control panels, with two armed soldiers with guns trained on them. The Lantien's hands were bound behind them and John had blood coming from the side of his head. Likely his smart mouth had got him into trouble, Larrin surmised. She knew him well, knew that he displayed no respect for authority that used brute force over tactical advantage and when backed into a corner as he was now, he would resort to jested comments and ill thought out jokes that tended to anger those in charge. She shook her head. Not one of his more endearing qualities.

Larrin raised her weapon and took aim, carefully taking out one of the soldiers, then rapidly firing at the second one, watching as John's head swung around to look at her, anger warring with delight on his face. The third soldier, likely the leader judging by the agression in his stance as he had stood behind John, immediately raised his weapon in her direction and took careful aim. She ducked quickly, hearing John's cry of warning, and the shot went wide over her head and she moved in fast, bringing her weapon up again to fire. She managed to get a shot to his arm, and his cry of pain brought a grim smile to her face but this was quickly erased when she saw him back carefully out of the control room, Rodney now pulled in tight against him, weapon held out. "Take one more shot woman, and this one will not see another day. And he appears to be an important person in this city." Larrin kept her weapon up, but her glance flicked to John. He nodded and she fired, trying to catch him in the leg this time and was rewarded with Rodney yelling at her.

"Jesus Larrin – don't shoot! I'm not convinced your aim is all that good..." Andren backed out of the room, Rodney still held in front of him and Larrin let him go, running over towards Elizabeth and John to untie them. She managed Elizabeth first, who then turned around to take care of the gate technicians, and Larrin came up hard behind John, savouring the feel of his muscles as he brought her mouth to his ear, causing a shiver to run through him. "A simple thank you, will suffice Colonel Sheppard. Looks like you need me to save your sorry ass this time..." Her hand reached down and ran suggestively over his jeans clad ass, dressed appropriately for his return to earth rather than day to day base operations. "And a mighty fine ass it is... Colonel." She untied his hands, keeping herself pushed up against him as he flexed his hands to get the sensation back into them and stayed where she was as he turned around quickly, coming up hard against her. She reached up to touch the blood that had bled a trail down the side of his face, and using the sleeve of her shirt, she wiped it gently away. "You can be grateful that another of your extremities is... hard..."

Her words had been said softly, for his ears alone but Elizabeth had seen by their rather obvious body language that sparks had already begun to fly. She watched as John pushed Larrin aside with a whispered "I'll be sure to thank you ….later... but for now, we have an entire base to get operational again, and out from under mercenary rule." Louder now, he said. "Elizabeth. We need to get down to the weapons room and grab..."

He hesitated when Larrin opened her tactical vest to show the supply of C4 and grenades that she had stashed there and grinned in appreciation. "A woman after my own heart... we'll need more though. Come on Larrin... you and I will go down and get as many weapons as we can carry. Elizabeth, can you get a message through to earth – tell them we need help. Andren did something to the control panel – the gate may not be operational, but try. We'll be back for you. Larrin?"

She moved up beside him and he felt the heat of her body near and together they moved down the hallway, keeping hard against the walls, listening for the sound of footsteps. At one point they sensed movement at the end of the hallway down which they were headed and he pulled her suddenly into a supply closet and keeping her trapped against the wall in the darkness, they waited until the sound of footsteps, several by the sound of them, moved past. He became aware in the darkness, of her breath on his neck and his arousal as he pushed himelf into her. Her hand had come up to rest on his chest and splayed there, feeling the softness of the cotton shirt he wore. She had not seen him in earth clothes and found the difference in him noticable.

"Why'd you come back Larrin. You just stepped through that gate as though you belonged here. I was just on my way... back to earth. Another five minutes and you would have missed me."

Larrin dropped her head to his shoulder, breathing in the scent that was unmistakably John, unable to put into words why she had felt the need to come back, unannounced through the Atlantis stargate.

"I needed to see you." His hand was busy. His mind screamed at him _leave this room now – there is a whole city waiting for you to free them.. their leader is running holy amok through your city and Rodney is being held hostage somewhere... you've got a job to do Sheppard._ But he needed to hear why she had come back. Before he could go out there and do his job, he needed to know. His hand continued to stroke, to touch to heat and he heard her breathen quicken, then her cry as she came in a shuddering peak.

"Because of that Larrin.. is that why you had to see me? Is that all there is between us? Heat?" His questions shot out at her brutally and she knew why he did that. Knew what was in his heart that made him hit out at her now. It was in her heart also.

"You know it's more than that John..."

"Then tell me damn it! Stop making me feel as though I'm only a damn convenience for you. A truck stop in the night. Tell me that I'm more..."

"I'm trying John..."

"Not hard enough Larrin – now I need to go and rescue my people. They trust me to do my job and I'm damn well going to do it, without you distracting me, without you giving me small pieces of yourself then taking it back again. I can't do it anymore Larrin... not that way!"

He left her against the wall of the supply closet, almost in tears, knees still weak from the sudden orgasm he had brought her to – to teach her a lesson. And she felt shame. She dropped her head and slowly slid down the wall, as tears came unbidden. A foreign feeling, for Larrin did not shed tears often, and certainly not over a man. But this was not any man. This was John Sheppard, and he had gotten under her skin.

The door opened again and she looked in alarm, but it was just John – he had come back for her and as he stood looking down at her, puzzled at the tears on her face, she got to her feet quickly and pushed past him. "You've made you case clear Sheppard. Let's get your people free, then I'm leaving and you can go back to Earth with your tail between your legs, cause you'll not have much else there..."

She saw the anger that crossed his face and he reached down like lightning gripping her arm and dragging her upward until she was pulled hard against his body, leaving her in no doubt as exactly what rested somewhat uncomfortably between his legs. His breath caressed her cheek and she couldn't help the sigh that came out and just like that he was pushing her away again and out the door, not looking back to see whether she was following.

His silence unnerved her and she pulled on his arm to get his attention when they had stopped at the end of the next hallway. "Where would he have taken McKay? Without access to the control room, he would lose his advantage."

"He'll try and take out the ZPM's, lose some of the power to the city, force us out of the control room. At least,that's what I would do. We've got four ZPM's all in different parts of the city, so is going to be fun." He clicked his radio. "Elizabeth. Can you track movement in the power rooms? I think he might be going for the ZPM's."

He paused, waiting for her answer and felt Larrin's body close to his and had to close his eyes to block out her scent. "Check for movement around the city. Most of it should be in the cargo holds, although I imagine he'll have security detail in other areas as well. I'm heading down to the gear room now, I'll grab a hand held detector, but I need your eyes on things until I do." He clicked off his radio and motioned to Larrin that they carry on.

In the gear room he put on a tactical vest, grabbed a hand held motion detector and enough small arms weapons to take down several portions of the city. Larrin leaned negligently against the door watching him, her eyes also flicked to the hallway beyond for signs of any unwanted personnel. As he geared up her sharp eyes took in his earth clothing.

"Why were you going back to earth, John?" The question came out of the blue and he paused in the process of clipping on his P90.

"Distance, Larrin... needed to put a galaxy between us and the crap you leave behind when you go each time. That the answer you wanted to hear?"

He slotted a beretta into his leg holster, patted down the pockets of his vest and turned to leave, having to walk past her at the doorway. Her keen eyes looked deeply into his and he moved closer to her than was necessary as he went to go through the doorway. And watched her eyes darken.

"We do this to each other Larrin. You're content to walk away at the end of it all with a jaunty wave and a 'see you later'. At first, I was too. Not so much anymore..." Her dark chocolate eyes had him dipping his head to flick a tongue over her lips and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Let's just get out of this mess, and maybe we can... talk..."

He held the motion detector in front of him and headed toward one of the power rooms. "Got you... Larrin? I've got two signals in one of the power rooms, not too far from here. I'm thinking Rodney and Andren. Let's take them – but keep the firepower limited – we can't afford to destroy that ZPM."

She acknowledged him with a look, then moved in behind him. His radio clicked again and Elizabeth's voice came over it urgently. "He's taken out one of the ZPM's John – we've lost power to the east quadrant of the city."

"Roger that Elizabeth. We're nearly at the first power room – we'll track him from there as he leaves."

Just then weapon fire shot past him and Larrin pulled him back, the deadly beam narrowly missing him. He kept his body hard against hers and raising his own weapon fired in the direction that the blast had come. There was answering fire, more this time and John knew that they were outnumbered. Into Larrin's ear he said quietly. "We'll go back down this hallway, take the left and we'll go around them that way. They have no way to track us as we can them – that gives us the advantage."

He looked down at his detector. "Six of them – dead ahead. Come on, let's go!" They retraced their steps and took the left turn and keeping his detector in front of him, saw that the six dots had paused at the fork, and half had taken the right, the other half the left. "Ok... not so stupid. Larrin – Andren and McKay are heading to the next power room. We've got to take them there before another ZPM goes out."

He increased his speed, managing to avoid two more security groups using the detector and had almost reached the next power room when they heard an urgent whisper behind them. "Sheppard!" Turning, John saw Ronon and Teyla running towards them.

"Jesus Ronon! I thought you must have been rounded up with the others and in the cargo bay."

Teyla answered him. "We were sparring and did not realise what had happened. When we had finished we headed for the mess and found no one and our next stop was the control room. Elizabeth told us where you were and what had happened. What would you like us to do Colonel?"

"Larrin and I are trying to head off Andren and McKay from the next power room. Can you get to the cargo bay? Try and take out as many of the guards as possible... discreetly of course..." This last was aimed at Ronon who tended to go in with big guns blazing and sometimes little consequence for his actions. He motioned to his detector. "Up head – all clear at the moment. Take the lower quadrant and head into the cargo bay that way. There is less foot traffic that I can see." He waited for their acknowledgement, then moved off with Larrin, needing to get to the second ZPM.

The room was empty when they got their and the ZPM was still operational. "It seems we were in time Sheppard? Set a trap?"

"Roger that Larrin. You on one side, me on the other. I want that ZPM untouched and I want McKay. The other guy – do what you need to with him."

Larrin settled herself in a darkened recess on one side of the door and John on the other and he watched as two dots moved toward them. He nodded at Larrin across the room and as the two people entered the room, John stepped out with his weapon trained on the two men. Rodney was still held tightly by Andren and as soon as the other man saw him, he pushed his weapon once more into Rodney's side. "Back off Colonel Sheppard. I will kill him."

"Actually Andren, I don't think you will. Rodney is too valuable to you. His knowledge of this city is greater than any of ours, so it is unlikely you will jeopardise your only means of getting anything to work." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Larrin move and she was fast. She dropped in behind Andren and had her own weapon pushed against his neck. John watched his eyes widen and Rodney, not normally known for his brave actions, used an elbow to jam back suddenly into the fleshy stomach of the man who held him and in that instant that he was free, Rodney pushed himself sideways, giving John full access. John fired, catching the man in the leg with his P90 and he went down with a scream of pain.

"Damn it Sheppard! What took you so long? That guy is crazy, but he knows more about the city than he should. It seems he has spent a long time studying it using intel he has received from others who have been here."

"So I guess a 'thank you' is out of the question... hmmm? You're pretty ungrateful Rodney, considering... "

"Yeah, well... you're not the one that's been dragged around like a sack of potatoes for the past half hour. The guy has serious body odour issues..."

John couldn't resist a grin, then moved over to secure Andren, handcuffing him then moving him into one of the recessed areas that they had recently hidden in, pushing a rag into his mouth so that he couldn't cry out. "That's more than you deserve Andren. I'd take you with us, but you're bleeding, and blood all over the hallways of Atlantis? Let's just say the cleaners here start asking for overtime when there's blood involved..." He flicked a jaunty salute at the bound and gagged leader and left the room.

"Ronon and Teyla are on their way to the cargo bay to start causing a bit of damage there. Looking at movement on this thing, we're still got several security groups wandering the city, in groups of four to six. We need to take these groups out, that'll even the playing field so to speak. Rodney – get yourself a weapon or two – you're with us!"

"Wouldn't I be better in the control room, with Elizabeth?"

"Grow a pair Rodney! Elizabeth has initiated a lock down in the control room. No one is getting out or in without her resetting the protocol. She is safe in there, and these guys cannot get access to the gate. We have the advantage, they just don't know it yet. They may have come here with plans and a fancy mission statement, but this is our city and it's sheer arrogance on their part if they think they're just going to waltz in here with a few guns and take what's ours."

John handed Rodney one of his weapons. "Take this Rodney – we've got another six coming up on us, so stay alert!"

They ducked into another hallway intending to backtrack and come around them. John heard Larrin cry out behind him, and turning he saw that she had been slow to retreat and one of the security group had banded an arm around her and was dragging her backwards with him. He fired down the hallway and John and Rodney had to duck quickly out of the way to avoid weapons fire. "Damn it!" spat John. "We need to go after her!"

Turning, he pulled up his weapon and held the detector at the top of the scope so that he could see the moving dots at all times. Tracking them back down the hallway, he saw them split into two groups of three, divide and conquer and stood at the crossroads looking left and right. "We'll follow the group that has Larrin. Leave the other for now. Ronon? Teyla?" He clicked his radio. "What's happening in the cargo bay?"

It was Teyla who answered. "We have taken out several of the security forces and they are now being held in the cell block, those who were still alive. There are still many left and they are now aware that there is resistance so they are more vigilant. We are at present relaying weapons to some of the people being held in the cargo bay. We have found a way to get in and out with no detection and we will stage an offensive as soon as we have enough weapons in the room."

"Excellent thinking Teyla! I'll be with you shortly. Larrin has been taken by one of the security groups. Once I get her free, we'll come lend you a hand."

"Copy that Colonel Sheppard."

"Rodney – they've stopped, up ahead. Still showing the four dots. You take the two that don't have Larrin – the other one is mine."

They rounded the corner and Rodney brought up his weapon and fired on the two security. The third one who held Larrin, quickly dropped back around the corner and was gone. John stopped briefly to make sure the two were down, then moved off after them. They were heading in the direction of the cargo bay. Rodney moved off after him and John urged the pace on a little faster as his detector showed the two dots starting to pull ahead. Rounding the next corner John saw that the hallway was empty, then he heard Larrin cry out in pain and he felt anger blossom inside him, hot and lethal.

"Let's do this Rodney. That bastard is mine!" John broke into a run, with Rodney huffing along behind him. One look at the angry line of John's jaw, and Rodney was swallowing all complaints that were threatening to erupt. The Colonel was pissed. Someone had his woman and there would be no stopping him until she was safe.

He rounded another corner and they at last had the fleeing guard in their sights. An extra spurt of speed and the guard heard them, swinging around with Larrin now held in the front and John could see an already darkening bruise on her face and he registered two things in that instant. One, Larrin had tried to get away, and two, the guard would not get out of this unscathed. John's aim was good and he did not hesitate, simply locked eyes with Larrin briefly and at her nod she pushed sideways slightly allowing him a clear shot of the man's chest. He took it, and the man was down, a grunt of pain the only sound other than the impact of the body hitting the floor. Larrin tumbled sideways and John was there immediately, checking to see whether the man was dead, then crouching beside Larrin, not touching her, but waiting until she turned and acknowledged him.

His eyes swept over her face and he saw the spark of anger in them, that was quickly squashed down. He held out a hand now to assist to up and he watched her hesitate before she took his hand and he felt the shock that ran through his arm at her touch. Pulling, she came up in one smooth movement and he continued the momentum so that she was hard against her body, telling himself he did not want this, but his body betraying him by saying that he did.

She gave herself a moment to rest against him and even dropped her head against his shoulder, needing to feel his touch just a little. That angered her and she made herself pull away and he saw the gleam in her eyes as she did so and knew that her response mirrored his. They were destructive, yet tied by a bond that could not break. They needed each other, needed the touch of the other to sooth, to excite, to anger even... it was more than just a connection. He gripped her upper arms to stop her pulling away and buried his face into her neck, murmuring senseless words that had her body relaxing again, reacting to his touch.

Rodney cleared his throat. "Excuse me... if you two have completely finished your reunion, which by the way is not technically a reunion as you've only been apart for what...oh... ten minutes..., perhaps we could get on with saving the rest of the people on this base." Rodney's sarcasm had Larrin glaring at him over John's shoulder and he backed up a step. Not so brave when she was staring him down. He had seen the damage she had done to Sheppard during their first encounter. She was a formidable fighter, and John had chosen not to fight back and had taken all that she had given him without retaliation. Then had put all that heat into … something else.

John took Larrin's hand and when she tried to pull it away, he simply clamped down harder and she gave up. _Fight the battles you know you can win_, she told herself. _ Let him have the other ones._ _You need his touch as much as he needs yours at the moment. Don't deny yourself the small pleasures..._

Ronon and Teyla had begun the offensive when they got to the cargo bay and John heard the sound of weapons fire as they rounded the last hallway, and tossing a look over his shoulder at Rodney,they put on an extra spurt of speed.

The took refuge beside the doorway to the cargo bay, ducking around the side to see what was happening. John could hear Ronon yelling, and as two security people burst into the hallway behind them, alerted themselves by the sound of weapons fire, John quickly brought his own weapon up and fired four quick bursts, dropping them in their tracks. His motion detector showed that more guards were en route to the cargo bay and he motioned to Larrin and Rodney that they would take up a defensive position, allowing Ronon and Teyla to carry on their offensive inside. They would take back their city.

Ronon burst out of the cargo bay with six of their own marines behind him, a triumphant look on his face. "We've done some damage in there, Sheppard. They've lost most of their control and Teyla has organised the others – soon we will have full control of the cargo bay."

John looked down at his detector. "We still have several groups throughout the city and I know that some of our own security forces are likely injured out there. Elizabeth has just informed me that a group of our marines has managed to regroup. They were on one of the lower levels during the initial attack and managed to escape detection. They've also located other personnel on the lower levels and are getting them to a safe area then they will join us on these levels. We need to make sure the infirmary is unguarded by their soldiers so that we can start bringing in our injured."

"Onto it, Sheppard!" Ronon shot a look at the marines behind him and they moved off in the direction of the infirmary.

"Rodney – you can get back to the control room now. Tell Elizabeth that lockdown can be deprogrammed for now. Check to see if any of the city has been damaged and I want eyes on all city movements. Copy that?"

Rodney nodded and turned, John and Larrin falling in behind him. "We'll give you an escort Rodney. Can't have you falling into enemy hands again."

"Very funny Colonel, but the back up is appreciated." Rodney's reply was his usual dry humour.

It took several hours to ensure the complete safety of the city. Carson and the rest of his medical team had been held in the cargo bay with the others and a soon as she was able, Teyla got them out and escorted back to the infirmary. The cell area began to fill up with the offworld soldiers as they were captured and the infirmary began to fill up with the wounded. Rodney checked to make sure all systems were back on line, including ZPM's and ran a diagnostic on the gate, isolating the blocker that they had managed to use, thereby disabling the Lantien's use of the iris when the Kilteen movement dialled in. Rodney proceeded to block all communication and dialling from their world and although this would not stop them getting to Atlantis is they really wanted to, it would certainly make it more difficult and John hoped that their superior strength shown today would thwart further actions on their part.

The mess chefs got to work. There was a lot of hungry people and as John stood shoulder to shoulder with both Elizabeth and Larrin, one of the last groups to get food, he asked the question.

"Why have we never heard of this Kilteen movement before? Any military activity in this galaxy is sure to cause a blip on our radar. But nothing?"

Elizabeth selected some fruit to put on her tray. "They chose deliberately to stay below our radar John. It could have been a successful military coup and we weren't prepared for it. It could very well have ended badly. We need to step up our security procedures, especially gate travel. We can't risk something like that happening again. It's a shame we couldn't convince them to work with us. They'd be formidable allies."

John shot Larrin a look. He wanted to be alone with her, so taking some food and filling up a tray, and grabbing two cups of coffee which he handed to Larrin, he dropped his mouth against her ear, causing her to almost drop the hot coffee.

"My room – now!" He saw an argument about to burst forth, then she saw the hot look in his eyes and felt liquid need pool between her legs. After the adrenalin charged day, she needed the same release as he did, perhaps for different reasons. They drank the coffee en route and discarded the paper cups before they reached the transporter. As soon as the doors to the transporter had closed, his one free hand immediately splayed over one breast, kneading then dropping under the bodice to gently squeeze the pebbled tip, already hard and aching for him. She had two free hands and one had already undone the zipper of his jeans and she dropped down to one knee, taking his hard pulsing erection into her mouth, suckling wetly as he fought to keep his grip on the tray of food and fisted the other hand into her hair.

"God Larrin... not here... wait... my room!" She gave him one last lick, flicking her tongue across his tip and he groaned. There was no way he was going to get that back into his jeans, not without doing some serious damage.

The transporter had long since stopped and pulling his tshirt out and over his open trousers he placed the tray over to maintain as much level of decency as he was able, given his state of extreme arousal. Keeping her tightly in front of him for further insurance, it didn't help that she was laughing or stopping suddenly so that his erection rubbed against her, already painful, now almost at bursting point.

"Just. You. Wait." He managed to grind out and fortunately the hallway was empty and he opened the door to his room to push her inside, tossing the tray onto the table and stalked towards her, his intent clear in his eyes. She giggled, sounding very unLarrin like and turned to run but he was fast and her pants were down her legs before she could take the time to get a deep breath. There was no further foreplay. Hell, just being in the same room as one another was foreplay enough. He simply pushed her against the wall and slammed into her, grabbing one of her thighs to pull it up and around his waist. He kept his eyes open, watching the expressions on her face, cheeky, erotic, sultry, then pure passion as she came loudly, calling his name and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was following and as she went to slide down the wall, he legs suddenly boneless, he picked her up, still inside her and carried her to the bed.

"Just the warm up sweetheart... round twos coming right up..."

He moved his hand down there between them and felt her swollen folds around his engorged shaft and traced the line of her secret places until he found the little centre that stood quivering in the aftermath of her orgasm. And lazily, in no hurry now, he stroked, then took his hand away when he felt her close again to hear her whisper in his ear. "Bastard. Finish the job!"

"Not yet sweetheart. I want a promise out of you first." Lazily his hand returned to stimulate, then stilled – grinning as he felt her restless movements.

"Nah ah Larrin – a promise first."

"Damn it John. Do it now. I'll promise whatever you want me to promise."

His face serious now he looked down at her. "Come to earth with me – today. We'll get way from all the crap we have had to deal with. Just you and me and I'll show you my world. Promise me, Larrin, and I'll make it right for you – I'll make it good!"

"Damn you to hell John! Yes – I'll come..."

"Yes you will my love..." and with one powerful thrust she lit up like a firecracker on the fourth of July and screamed his name in surrender.

"A good soldier always completes his mission, Larrin..." and he smiled, feeling her pulse and throb around him as his own release came quickly. _His woman..._


	5. Chapter 5 Earthbound

EARTH BOUND

They'd spent another long night together and in the early hours of the morning he'd woken to find her gone. Throwing back the light blanket he'd pulled up over them sometime during the night to keep out the chill night air, he looked for her clothes and seeing them still tossed onto the floor where they had fallen last night, he had breathed a sigh of relief. Part of him had thought she'd run again.

Instead she was out on the balcony, delectible back view, unashamedly naked, face turned up to let the moonlight caress it. As he came up behind her to slide his slightly roughened hands across her stomach, she lowered her head and smiled.

"You sleep like a baby, Sheppard. Arms and legs everywhere – taking the whole bed."

"You're not used to sharing a bed, Larrin – we've only had the heat, we've skipped the before and after." He lowered his head to rest lightly on her shoulder, nipping the soft flesh he found there.

"What's the after, John? It seems to be important to you..." She arched her neck slightly, shivering at the sensations his mouth was causing.

"The after, Larrin? The after is holding you through the night, waking up next to you in the morning. Sharing toast and coffee and laughing – chasing away the night terrors, facing a new day together." His hands caressed downward now and her breath hitched as he slid a finger into her moist heat. "It's not all about this Larrin, although God knows I could do this to you, with you – all day, everyday. Don't you ever want more?"

Her legs spread slightly and she arched back against him. "How can I feel more than this when you touch me like that?" Her bottom ground against his erection and when she shuddered her first release, she bent slightly over the railing and grasping her hips, he gently slid into her – no agression this time, just softness. Wanting to show her the difference. His rhythm was slow and easy and she felt the slow burn instead of the quick heat and laughed in delight.

"Aahh Sheppard. A man of many talents. I don't think I could ever become bored with you." He continued his slow and torturous assault and their orgasms were filled with a different emotion this time and it was Larrin who clung to John afterward to hold him through the rest of the night.

He arrived in the control room the next morning, having found Larrin more suitable attire to wear and was stopped by Elizabeth as he asked the gate technician to dial the gate.

"John? A word please – in private." John moved away from Larrin and followed Elizabeth into the conference room. "You're taking Larrin to earth John? Is that really such a good idea? The purpose of your trip was to get away from your feelings, not take them with you. And I shouldn't need to mention the fact that the IOA don't look kindly on us bringing aliens back to earth without prior clearance."

John rested his hands on the conference room table and looked out over the window down into the gate room. He saw the giant ring that was their portal home and pondered the journey that had led him here, and the one that would lead him home again. A portal that connected earth by way of a giant wormhole that literally folded space to allow immediate access from one galaxy to the next. Inconceivable really... and yet here he was.

"She has just helped to save Atlantis Elizabeth. If she hadn't turned up here when she did, we would have had a much harder job of taking back this city. She deserves this trip as much as I do. She deserves to see exactly what she just helped to save."

"John – I'm worried about you. You're skating near the edge and she's right along there beside you about to push you over."

John turned now so that he no longer looked down at the stargate, and now saw Larrin in the control room. "I'm in love with her Elizabeth."

"I know that John. But it's not me you need to convince." Her glance went to the woman who stood in the control room in conversation with the gate technician who appeared to be more than just a little bit in awe of her. "Go, John – but be very very careful. You've got a lot more to lose than she does."

"Perhaps Elizabeth – perhaps not. She loses her freedom and that is her most valuable asset, as far as she is concerned. And if the IOA give me any grief when we arrive on earth, they'll not only see the disappearing rear end of one very pissed off Colonel, I will spend the rest of my life finding every bit of dirt on those bastards that I can, then I'll bring them crashing down in a heap of steaming crap."

"Ok John... very vivid picture, thank you. Enjoy your trip back. I wish I could have had time to pave the way for you, at least you're expected, but your lovely lady out there – expect some resistance when you arrive and try not to cause too much friction. Remember who is left cleaning up your messes when you decide to flout the rules... John!"

"Point taken Elizabeth, and I give you my word, I WILL attempt to be on my best behaviour..."

The technician dialled the gate and having pulled Larrin down the stairs quickly before Elizabeth could come up with any more arguments as to why this was a bad idea, they waited for the event horizon to settle and slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and taking Larrin's hand he spared a very quick glance up at the control room before stepping through the gate.

General O'Neill met them on the other side and John noted immediately that some of Larrin's natural cockiness was gone and she moved in a little closer to him, intimidated slightly by the tall general who stepped up with curiousity on his face.

"Colonel Sheppard! Good to see you – we were not expecting a guest though... and I'm sure you know just how wary we are about uninvited guests on our little ball of dirt and grass here in the milky way?"

John quirked a small smile at the General and noticed the confusion on Larrin's face. If she had difficulty following his manner of speaking at times, she would find General O'Neill's speech pattern as confusing as a new language. "You've read the mission report that Elizabeth sent through yesterday? The one where we narrowly escaped a military coup? This is your heroine... Larrin – she saved the day, so to speak. Sir..."

Larrin looked quickly at John, understanding by his tone of speaking that this man was different and the way of speaking to him was more respectful. General O'Neill held out his hand to shake her much smaller one and introduced himself.

"You are his commanding officer?" Larrin asked.

"Military chain of command here on earth, Larrin. General is pretty much the top of the pecking order."

"And you, Colonel Sheppard? Where do you peck in this order?"

Laughter rumbled out of the general and he patted her hand gently before letting it go. "I like you already Larrin. Welcome to earth. I'll take care of those IOA boys and we'll whip you out of here before they get wind of your arrival. I'm good at playing dumb – isn't that right Sheppard?"

"Prefer not to answer that one sir, on the grounds that it may incriminate me..."

"Right! First things first – Larrin? Protocol necessitates a full medical though – we've had some bad experiences with parasites attaching themselves to unsuspecting humans. Sheppard, you know the procedure. Take yourselves off to the infirmary for a full report and if you're good to go, I'll see about organising some transportation for you. Where are you off to? Home?"

John shook his head. "Not this time General. Want to show the lady a touch of class. We're going to New York."

"Are you serious Sheppard? Couldn't you ease her a little more gradually into earth way of life.. New York City? You're nuts!"

"What is New York City?" asked Larrin as John took her hand to lead her to the infirmary.

John chuckled. "The very best and very worst that earth has to offer. A city of sin, excess greed and there you'll without a doubt, see the very worst of mankind here on earth. But on a good day you'll see hope, compassion , fun, excitement and if you're lucky, perhaps the very best of mankind."

They were both cleared medically and General O'Neill had organised the use of a helicoptor to get them from the SGC to New York. Larrin laughed when she saw the small bubbled space ship that flew not in space but skimmed through the air and she looked down delightedly as they flew over fields, houses, cars, cities, highways and freeways snaking off into the distance and pointed excitedly as they flew under a 777 jetliner coming in for a landing.

"Is this your whole planet, what we fly over now?"

John laughed, checking his controls and pausing briefly to radio the military airbase where they would soon touch down. "This is one country Larrin. Earth is made up of many such countries, although this is one of the largest. We call this the United States of America and I will take you to one of the most exciting cities on earth."

John had decided to give Larrin a taste of the high life while in New York. Money was not an issue. He had family money courtesy of his father and his own salary as a Colonel remained here on earth and as there were little expenses living in the Pegasus galaxy, he decided it was time to splurge a little and show his woman just what earth money could buy. Landing the helicoptor at the nearest airforce base outside New York, he had called ahead and arranged for a limousine to meet them at the base. As the helicoptor came to a standstill on the tarmac and he shut down all systems, he told Larrin to wait and ran around to the other door, opening it for her and escorting her down onto the already baking heat of the tarmac.

He pulled her into his arms, running his hands up under the shirt she wore, feeling the slick sweaty texture of her skin, evidence that it had gotten extremely hot through the perspex of the helicoptor. She pushed against him and he took one of her corkscrew curls between his fingers and let it go, laughing as he watched it bounce back lightly. "Welcome to earth Larrin. I'm going to show you some sights you'll never forget." His other hand continued to make patterns over her skin and his heart thudded against his chest and he had to bury his head against her neck to wait for his heartbeat to slow as he heard an approaching vehicle.

"Your chariot M'lady. Air conditioned limousine with drinks on tap, and privacy screen. Did I mention the privacy screen?"

"I believe you did, John – and while I have no idea what that long black vehicle approaching us it, I assume it contains the privacy screen you seem so taken with." She tipped her head slightly over his shoulder as she watched the vehicle with interest.

" Privacy, between here and the city to do with one another whatever we feel. Does that sound like a good plan?" Her hand grasped him firmly and his breath almost dried up in his throat, making exhalation extremely difficult.

"Aahh Larrin – I hope that driver goes very very slow." Said driver's eyebrows rose only briefly as he watched the Colonel escort the stunning woman with the long slim legs showing beneath short denim skirt with a silk top accentuating her ample cleavage. He had seem some beautiful women in his time as a driver in New York but this one was certainly a looker and he felt a moment's envy for the lucky man who would be sharing her bed that night.

John allowed the driver to open the rear door for them and waited while he opened a bottle of champagne, handing a glass first to himself for tasting then to Larrin who took the glass with an amused look at the fizzing liquid, an unknown quality in their galaxy. As she acknowledged the driver waiting for her to take her first sip, she did so, giggling as the bubbles tickled her nose, enjoying immediately the taste of the dry, heady champagne. John bent close to the driver just before he shut the door.

"Privacy screens up, ok?" With barely a smile, the driver nodded.

John waited until Larrin had finished her glass, noting she did so quickly and he did the same, feeling the growing constriction in his lower region that needed release now. There would be no slow this time. Now was the time for heat. She saw his intent in his eyes and lowered her own to look up at him from beneath lowered lashes, and he growled, "I want you Larrin – no slow, just heat, just fast – now."

She began unbuttoning her shirt, feeling his gaze as it heated her skin, a trail of warmth and then his hands were there, pushing hers aside and he bent to take first one nipple, then the other into his mouth, gently rolling them around. He felt her hands fist in his hair and she pulled on his head to move his mouth closer. Her head was thrown back and he brought his hands down to her hips to pull her onto his lap, chuckling as her short skirt rode higher, exposing the black lace of her borrowed underpants. His hand skimmed over the lace and he felt the dampness of her arousal and adding a little more pressure, he began to rub in a circular motion noting the restless movement of her hips.

She dragged her hands down to his zipper and he was free and the coolness of the airconditioned vehicle felt like a soothing balm against the burning of his hardened member, aching and sore and he groaned out loud as her hand grasped it and ran not so gently up and down it's length urgently. His own hands kept busy, pushing the elastic of her panties aside and inserting a finger fully into her. It felt hot and slick and he felt the quivering of her vagina walls as it began to ready for orgasm. Her body stilled slightly and he removed his finger, lifting her higher to pull down her panties, then lowered her back onto his lap, onto his swollen member and she rode down hard as she cried out, her head thrown back slightly and face flushed. She moved up and down on him, bringing him closer with every stroke and he grasped her hips and brought her down hard one final time and she cried out again and then he was following her down.

Hearing her laugh he pushed back her head slightly to look into her face. "Share the joke, Larrin?"

"You brought me to earth to show me that there is more than this. And what is the first thing that you wish to do the moment we step off the aircraft. This! Are you sure your reasons are valid, John?"

"I don't know anymore Larrin." He pulled her close. "Sometimes I can't think when you're around. Sometimes it's just sensation and they are all-consuming, like now." He used his hands now to adjust first her clothing, then his own. He twisted around in his seat, moving her off his lap so that he didn't get distracted again and poured them both another glass of champagne, touched their glasses lightly together and smiled at her.

"To us Larrin. To new beginnings, and perhaps finished business."

He watched her face mostly, as the limousine wound it's way through the traffic choked streets of New York, watched her usually guarded expressions simply melt away in the wonder of all that was new and unknown to her. Her could see her, as a small child – face pressed up against the window as she looked out at a landscape that was unlike anything she had grown to know. While they had been quarantined at the midway station between Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies, he had attempted to cram an Earth 101 course into a few short hours, just to give her a heads up on what to expect and basic earth protocol. This woman who flew ships and battled aliens without impunity, would be lost in his world where the good and bad of humanity far outweighed even the more complicated processes she had been brought up with.

General O'Neill had been thoughtful enough to call ahead and arrange accommodation for them at The Plaza and as the limousine pulled up outside and the driver immediately stepped out to open the rear doors for them, John laid a restraining hand on Larrin's knee.

"Remember what I told you Larrin... no enemy here, so just enjoy... ok?"

She scowled back at him. "Don't patronise me John – I may not be one of your women who are used to magificence such as this, but I have dined with some of the most influentual people in our galaxy and have been lusted after by powerful men – some I have allowed to give me pleasure and others I have simply given them pleasure...I am not a peasant!"

He couldn't help it, he laughed and tightened the grip on her knee slightly. "Aah, sweetheart. I never thought you were. I just prefer that we weren't arrested before we get to have any fun! The legal process here on earth is a long and somewhat convulated one. And knowing your somewhat famous temper, Larrin..."

Her face relaxed a little and she gently removed the hand from her knee, allowing her to get out of the car. The driver did not look at them, simply kept his eyes front and centre as he had been trained to do. "Trust me John..."

"I do, Larrin. I think that is what scares me the most."

Still laughing a little he followed her out of the car, tipped the driver and reached back to grab their somewhat simple luggage, before the driver could do it. His laughter continued as he saw Larrin drop into a defensive position and reach for a weapon that was not there, when several men and woman with cameras loomed up into their faces. His hand banded loosely around her stomach, easing her back against him so that he could say quietly into her ear. "Reporters, photographers Larrin. Remember? I told you about them. They think because we've arrived here at this fancy hotel in a limousine, that we're famous people... and hell sweetheart – looking like that, they're trying to work out just who the hell you are!"

"They wish to take my picture John? Why?"

"One of those little earth idiosyncrasies. If you're famous, people want to read about you and look at your picture..."

"But, we're not famous – unless they know I'm from another galaxy?"

"No, Larrin. They most definitely do not suspect that about you – and recalling that little conversation I had with you about earth protocol – they can never find that out about you. Got that? The American public are not ready to associate intimately with aliens any time soon. Their experience to date involves supposed abductions with little grey aliens... and we have since found out that these were actually asgard scientists who did in fact spirit the odd human away for unsanctioned experimentation. Gorgeous girl steps out of a limo... they're just covering their bases, in case you do turn out to be someone they should know about. Come on, let's go in and register. Got a lot of ground to cover!"

Grabbing a key once they had registered, John hustled her into the elevator and kept his hands from doing what they wanted to do given that the elevator had other occupants. Who looked at them somewhat curiously. Even in earth clothing, Larrin had a presence about her that spoke of something otherworldly. An arrogance, a swagger – something tangible that sizzled and sparked and had even the most hardened people from this city where beautiful people ran in abundance, take a second look at this woman who was in a class of her own.

Gilt, crystal and marble; the rooms at The Plaza Hotel New York were stunning and the room that they stepped into was no exception. A sparkling crystal chandelier hung from the soaring ceiling over the plush, ornate bed. An incredibly spacious bathroom was outfitted with 24 karat gold-plated fixtures and intricate mosaic tiles. Marble abounded as did unadulterated luxury with it's period reproductions of Louis XV furnishings.

Larrin stood in the centre of the room and drew a ragged breath. "John... this is truly stunning. The bed... we would become lost in a bed of that size..."

He bounced down on it now, smiling at the wide eyed wonder on her face. Patting the space beside him, he said, "care to try it out Larrin... I want to see your body naked against all this finery..."

She tossed a look over her shoulder and moved to the window looking down at the activty below. The Plaza Hotel overlooked Fifth Avenue and Central Park South. "There's so much to explore, John... I want to see it all!"

He simply lay back on the bed and kicked off his shoes, then began unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled lazily when he saw the look come into her eyes, dark and a little hooded as that bright eyed wonder was replaced by something more basic. Lust.

She simply stepped out her her skirt and stalked toward him wearing the black lace underwear and his fingers stopped unbuttoning, as they immediately fumbled their task. She did that to him. Just to look at her when she wanted him like that, had his blood boiling and his skin heating in such a way that this brain refused to send cohesive thoughts to any part of his body. Except _ that_ part. No problems down there.

She straddled him and placed one hand on either side of his head, leaning down to brace herself slightly. His hand reached up to touch her heated centre, still moist from their intimacy earlier and he rubbed gently, smiling as she began to squirm. She leaned down and took his mouth in a hot demanding kiss that had his skin heating up another notch and he felt her slide down him slightly to rub herself against his straining jeans, causing him to bring his hands to her hips to still her movements a little.

"Too many clothes on Larrin... getting painful. Wanna try out that giant spa bath in there?"

Her eyes blinked slowly and she slid off him without speaking, simply stalked to the bathroom and began running the water. He removed his clothes with haste and coming up behind her in the bathroom, he had to laugh when he saw her confusion at all the lotions around the large tub. He reached around her and picked up one bottle, opening it to wave it lightly under her nose. "Bubbles... makes the water... nice..."

Tipping some into the rapidly filling water, he helped remove the rest of her clothes, bending to kiss her delectible derriere as it climbed into the tub and looked down at her flushed face as she submerged herself in the water, a look of bliss on her face.

"Oh... this is...nice."

He moved back into the suite, picked up the complimentary bottle of champagne, popped the top and sloppily poured two glasses to take back into the bathroom. He was painfully hard, but wanted to show her the finer side of seduction, and this seemed the right thing to do. Bubbles... and bubbles... and maybe some chocolate? Smiling now, he scooped up the box of chocolates that had rested beside the champagne and took himself, hands full of manly offerings, into the bathroom. She lay back in the tub, the bubbles now agitating gently around her as she experimented with the spa controls and her eyes closed. They sprung open immediately when she heard him enter and looked in delight at what he held.

"I think I would have little difficulty in becoming used to such decadence... Colonel John Sheppard." Her voice was husky and promised pleasures to come and passing her a glass and waving the box of chocolates under her nose he got himself into the spa bath and allowed the hot water to ease his muscles and empty his mind of all that had happened in those past few weeks.

"Yeah Larrin – it grows on you... just like you do..."

He took her shopping after that and laughed as she marvelled at the plastic card that seemed to magically enable her to purchase glorious dresses, killer heels and underwear that simply was so small that it appeared irresponsible to even begin to think of wearing it. Giggling a little, she bumped against him as he carried bags and boxes and thought that shopping with a woman had never seemed such fun as it did with this woman from another galaxy beside him.

He made he change into one of the slinky, sexy dresses that he had bought for her and topped with the killer heels that brought her almost to his height, he barely controlled his hands that itched to remove the dress and touch the flesh underneath. Even though he had waylaid her as she was attempting to dress and they had ended up on the plush carpet of their luxurious suite, his mouth trailing hot and exciting kisses down the length of her body, barely able to control himself.

He wanted to keep her to himself and he wanted to show her off. Wanted the world to see that this woman had chosen to spend this time with him. He took her to a fancy restaurant where she openly laughed at the posh accent that the maitre d spoke with and attempting to imitate him as they followed him to the table he had allocated for them had John poking her in the back and whispering in her ear to "behave". He watched the other men in the room as their eyes were automatically drawn to her stunning looks and the careless swagger that told the viewers that she did not give a crap what they thought of her. That what she thought of herself was the only thing that mattered.

Then laughed out loud as the waiter attempted to place the napkin on her lap, and with her lightning fast reflexes she grasped his wrist – hard enough to make him wince – and spoke in a cold, flat voice that had fear immediately springing to the young man's eyes.

"Remove your hand from my body or I will kill you..."

John quickly placed a hand on her knee and squeezed gently as a subtle warning and spoke now to the terrified waiter. "She's rehearsing for a new role. CIA undercover operative." At Larrin's raised eyebrows, John squeezed a little harder to make his point. "Gotta work on those nuances a little more sweetheart... nearly there, but not quite."

The waiter quickly left them to make their choices and John burst out laughing at the look on Larrin's face.

"I wish I could bottle you up and dispense you in tiny quantities to people who need a little something to cheer them up. You, my lovely woman... are simply priceless. Really."

"You find it amusing that this man was touching me – there...!"

Patiently, he attempted to explain to her, dinner etiquette - wondering himself at the absurdity of dinner rituals of the rich and famous on earth. She consumed her food easily and confused with the array of cutlery, simply resorted to using her hands and John, after decided that it was much easier just to follow her lead – did the same. Much to both the disgust and amusement of other diners in the restaurant.

Afterwards he took her to a show, placing a hand on her knee to still her restless movements as the subtle humour onstage rolled over her and knew that this was not really to her liking. He waited until half time, and grabbing her hand, he ushered her out of the theatre and out to the dark sidewalks where the city still teamed with life.

"New York... earth... thoughts Larrin? Could you live here?"

"Honestly John... never. Really. There is a little magic here, I will concede that – and while it has a sheen, an excitement – the people are not real, flesh and blood yes, but almost plastic as though they are afraid to show emotion and the inside part of themselves. I look around me at those that pass us by, and they seem to live inside themselves – insular."

"Out of the mouths of babes..."

"You wish to return here John? One day?"

"Having come back Larrin, and having seen things through your eyes – no. I love where I am now, enjoy what I do and want more, yes... but the more I want is not here – it is out there... fighting wraith, dodging fire from other space ships, blasting through space, stepping through that gate... and you."

He took her hand as they walked down the sidewalk, content to let the ensuing silence roll over him. She did not answer, but he sensed the look she threw his way and knew that she felt the same confusion that he did. He would not press her. Her freedom was her most valued pocession and she would not give that up without a fight, nor would he expect her to. He wondered, how they could make this relationship work – they each had their own dragons to slay, their own demons to fight. Would it be possible to join forces and one day try to fight them together?

A car backfired then, and Larrin immediately let go of his hand and reached for a weapon that was not there. And so did John... and he had to take several calming breaths before he could even attempt to pull her close to him to reassure her that they were not being shot at. Startled, and more than a little disconcerted, she turned to him.

"I want to go home John. I know why you brought me here, and I appreciate that you wanted me to see your world, to understand who you are and where you came from. I don't like it here. I'm confused and out of my depth. I need to go home and find my balance again. Please."

He saw the sudden misery on her face and pulled her tight against him. He had been wrong to bring her here, to force her into a world where she felt ridiculed and uncomfortable. That had not been his intention, far from it. He had simply wanted to share a little something of himself – but the part that he most wanted to share, she already had. His heart.

"We'll go home... I'll take you home..."

She buried her face into his neck and he felt a little bit of laughter bubble out of her. "We still have to try out that extremely large bed... the floor was interesting, as was the spa bath – but I should like to at least feel the softness of that mattress and enjoy one night with you... here. Then we can go?"

"Then we can go Larrin..."

Larrin took control back the instant they entered their suite. Back in her comfort zone, away from the teeming masses of plastic people who looked right through them and out the other side. Away from the lights and the noise of traffic that intruded on private thoughts and strove to break the control of the people who walked these dirty streets. She kicked the door closed, kicking off her heels at the same time, and placing a hand into the centre of John's chest, she pushed hard – moving him backwards towards the bed. She quickly shed his jacket and made short work of unbuttoning the new shirt he had purchased, then her hands dropped to his belt and pants and there she paused. Touched him lightly, sensually and smiled at his intake of breath. She stepped slightly back from him when he raised his own hands to reach for her, needing to be the one in control.

His pants gone, she cupped him, none too gently and began to stroke until she saw his eyes begin to close and his breath quicken. He was more than hard and she desperately wanted him inside her, but needed control more – so she continued her stroking and stayed out of his reach so that the pleasure for her was watching him come to the edge before she let him back off slightly.

When she could see that he would take no more, she slid her straps down over her shoulders and let the material whisper into a puddle on the floor, standing now before him in a whisp of lace that barely covered the area where she most wanted him to be. Her centre. She let him touch her now, feather light and trailing hot rivulets of pleasure down her skin wherever he touched and when his mouth followed, she felt her legs go weak and he picked her up and lay her down on the bed. No longer in control, she watched him through slightly hooded eyes, the stunning male form that rippled with muscle and his hard manhood that jutted proud and strong in front of him, seeking pleasure and offering in return.

She spread her legs in invitation, and he needed no further urging. One thrust and he was home, in that warm moist place where he most wanted to be and filling her with the sensations of a thousand emotions. Home. Stroke for stroke, pulse for pulse and they were tilting, off balance and both reaching for that elusive edge where they could cling together for a small moment until the holding on became too hard, and they could simply just let go and fall into the neverending chasm. Pleasure. Home.

Home. The next day he stared around him as they flew back to the SGC and understood that he no longer called this world home. Would perhaps never call it home again. Home? Was where one's life was, where one's heart had been given. Home. Another galaxy, another time – with this woman.

He held her hand tightly as they stepped through the gate and arrived back in Atlantis and immediately felt the comfort of the return. The familiarity of stepping into the gateroom and looking up at the control room to see the faces of the gate technicians and the people whom he had come to call family. Real family. People who would be there for him at the drop of a hat, with no questions asked. Would have his back in a heartbeat. His team. Each of whom would die a thousand deaths for the others. In a heartbeat. No questions asked.

He gripped her hand and pulled her slightly so that she rested gently against him. "Home, Larrin."

She smiled, her heart full and could finally acknowledge what she felt for this man. More than a night's pleasure. More than simple lust. Love. In a heartbeat.

"Home, John..." 


End file.
